Maturity At It's Best- First Time Fan Fic Please Be Gentle
by Nikkisixx41
Summary: Dean Amborse has never really cared about certain things, so meeting an older woman at a gas station really didn't matter to him. Just another fan. Diamond was a fan and she was also an older woman who knew her limits and he ...was a real limitation...as two worlds collide will "The Lunatic" and "The Cougar" bond as friends or more
1. Chapter 1

It had been one heck of a day, bad boss. Terrible boyfriend and a pile of bills that could choke a horse. The only thing that Diamond looked forward to were Mondays and Fridays, Monday Night Raw and Friday Night Smackdown kept her calm especially when she wanted to just crack. Bodies flying everywhere and she enjoying it all.

Her faves as with most females at this time were The Shield. She loved the friendship, loyalty and respect each of them had for each other. Yet she felt like a dirty old woman looking at those young boys and it was an odd feeling to even be attracted to someone like that. Yet she was and she did. She had a fondness for a young man named Dean ..Dean Ambrose to be exact...it was something sensual about him that overtook her every time she saw him...she knew chances were beyond slim to meet him and even more slim that he would even give her a second glance especially with a babe like Renee Young on his arm...but she could fantasize and she could dream, and she did daily about him and those arms cut to perfection...those eyes of blue that you just wanted to swim in and that beautiful body ...it was just too much for her.

Tonight was her night and they were actually in her town, she had wished she could go but she just didn't have the money. So she would just watch the show live at home and be happy that they were so close.

"Ugh I hate getting gas but I have to before I go in to work so heck with it."

Diamond had one heck of a night and an even longer day ahead of her but her part time job was calling her. She went into the gas station and stood in line and she pulled up the WWE app on her phone and begin to watch The Destruction of The Shield Video while she waited in line to pay for gas.

"Dang Dean Ambrose is so fine. Boy if I was just 10 to 15 years younger …" she said with a grin, while standing in line. She had headphones in but the phone was in full view behind her and little did she know her dream was right round the corner. Well actually right in line behind her getting some coffee and listening to the ramblings of this woman's joy.

Dean, Roman and Seth had been driving across country to get to North Charleston SC, and it was one heck of a ride. They took turns and each slept as one drove. They loved riding together even though the world through they hated each other. At least the world thought Dean and Roman hated Seth.

"Man did you read this bullshit?" Seth said as he rolled his tongue across his dry lips

"What?" Roman replied as Dean focused on the road

"They keep talking about how we hate each other, I mean I am cool with the roles but sometimes they take it to damn far...and have you seen these tumbler chicks I get so tired of going on there and they making us lovers, I hate that shit man."

"Roman started laughing loudly "Man forget it, you know they love us don't worry about the petty stuff"

"Yeah man fuck it, I am a pussy man you know it..I know it, the whole world knows it...just chill let it ride man..relax." Dean said as he took his eyes off the road for a quick second to glance back at Seth in a brother to brother way.

"Are we there yet man I want to get to my room and stretch out before my match tonight." Seth moaned.

"Yeah actually, I am about to stop at this gas station man..I gotta piss and I need some coffee.." Dean said with a smile as his dimples began to show...

"Yeah me too." Roman said pulling his long mane into a ponytail.

"Ok, well I am good I will wait in the car." Seth said as he laid down in the back seat.

Dean and Roman entered into the store and the fans knew immediately who they were and started running over to them one by one. They expected it so it was no surprise. They signed autographs and Roman branched to the left heading to the bathroom while Dean got in line behind a older woman. He watched her from the back and noticed her fuller figure ..he was never attracted to fuller figured women for some reason. Always like the small petite ones but this one had a little shape to her. Her butt stood out and he really wanted to grab it , but she looked as if she was a hard core one and she would probably slap the shit out of him if he touched her...she smelled different too. Her hair was short and she had on a black t-shirt and a black baseball cap...  
"

Wonder what she looks like?" and then he saw what she was looking at and heard her comment.

"oh really now?" he mumbled to himself..."Really?"

*******************************************************************  
"Diamond rocked back and forth, not realizing just how loud she was watching the video. She was continuously saying how fine Dean was and people were actually looking at her and laughing. She was not aware he was behind her. As she got up to the counter she took out her headphones and was about to pay for her gas.

"Fill up the silver charger on pump 3, so 50.00 please. " she said handing the money to the young man behind the counter, but a hand overshadowed hers and she heard a voice from behind her say.

"Let her fill up whatever and keep the change for yourself man." and the hand handed the young man $80.00.

It made her feel good that there was someone who was still nice and considerate in the world, so she wanted to thank whomever it was with a hug. Her eyes widened and her jaw fell open when she turned and saw the man on her phone staring back at her with a huge smile on his face and the tall Samoan behind him.

"She looked down at her cell phone and looked back up and both Dean and Roman smiled,with fresh faces.

"Your...and your...you two...wait a second let me get my thoughts together."

Dean began to laugh even harder as Roman smiled.

"Yeah it's us pretty lady, and your welcome." Roman said as he smiled at Diamond with the prettiest curve of teeth she had ever seen.

"WOW, wait until I tell my son I met Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose he is gonna flip his lid."

Dean smiled at her and took of his shades, and she saw something in his eye. Something she hadn't seen in a long time from a man...a hint of lust swimming in his veins. She shook her head to make sure she wasn't imagining what she saw. Dean moved slightly closer to her and she backed away in amazement. She laughed and her eyes hit a certain part of the light...and the hazel flecks in them glimmered at Dean as he trailed his eyes from her one dimple on her cheek down to her breast and back to her eyes. Diamond squinted her eyes and bit her bottom lip slightly because now she knew that there was an actual interest in her coming from this younger man and all she could do was just shake her head at him.

"Look here little boy, this is not what you want, you might want to make sure you know what your getting into before you step into it. I am not a young woman like these other girls. I do think you are one sexy individual but your just too young for my taste, thanks for the gas though with your sexy self." She touched his cheek softly and walked away.

"Roman started laughing loudly and looked back at Dean, and opened the door for Diamond.

"I bet you heard that didn't you. I like her she speaks her mind."

Roman walked with Diamond to her car and conversed. Dean turned beet red because no woman had actually come that way towards him, it wasn't an arrogance thing it was more the fact that she challenged him and he knew she was not going to be an easy one, she was a strong one and before he left Charleston. He was going to make her beg for more. Just because he wanted to.

"Yeah I hear you talking lady; I hear you talking" Dean said with a slight grin


	2. Chapter 2- Divide and Conquer

**(Warning Sexual Content)**

Dean watched Diamond as she walked back to the car, Roman continued to laugh while pumping the gas, and Seth was now sitting up and curious about what had happened while the guys were in the convenience store.

"What the hell just happened, who the hell is that and why are you watching her like that." Seth said as Dean began to walk away from their car, eyes glued on what was ahead of him. He was determined and when his determination overtook him he would not stop in anyway until he had what he wanted.

Dean's life in general was about determination, and fighting the odds to be the man he wanted. As a young boy he hid nothing about himself, and as he came up in the Indy circuit his motto was "Fuck it if I am going to be the king of Indy then I am going to be the best Indy king there is", so his buzz was enormous when he finally made it to the WWE and finally got his spotlight as a member of "The Shield", The Hounds Of Justice. So that determination followed him in all he did. His pursuit of a good career, his pursuit of Renee Young and now his pursuit of this nameless face.

As he walked over to her, Diamond could see him coming and she tried to hurry and finish pumping so she could get in her car and go, but fate was just not in her favor.

"Why is this little boy coming over here, I am too old for him, I am not some sheep that follows the crowd, and I am not about to fall for his crap...not today..not today." she mumbled to herself.

"So I guess you were just going to get into your car and not even say goodbye huh?" Dean said in a low husky voice.

The sound of him, sent a tingle through every part of her body and she flinched a bit at the feeling of it. Diamond tried to not look at him as she replied ..she kept her head down and eyes focused on the gas tank.

"Actually, that is exactly what I was going to do. Get in my car, and go to my job and get home so I can relax and get ready to watch you guys on Raw tonight, that was the basis of it Mr. Ambrose."

"Good."

"Well I am glad you approve." She said with a smile

"No you said Ambrose, My last name is Good. Jonathan Good."

"I know what your real name is, I have followed you as a wrestler for a long time, but out of respect I call you by your stage name."

Diamond continued to look down and would not look in his eyes, she had a huge fear of looking at him for some reason. His eyes were beautiful, just on television alone, so seeing them in person was too much for her. She almost wanted to swim in them in the store, which was why she walked away in the first place, but he wasn't letting her get off that easy. She could smell his sent coming closer and she shivered at the thought of him being within arms reach. Her mind pulsating and screaming at her "what is wrong with you Diamond Janell Grace." Her legs started to quiver a little and her voice trembled.

Dean could feel her as he got closer. He heard her breathing begin to quicken and he knew she was attracted to him. He knew that she wanted him, because he continued to feel the pull from her...she didn't want him to walk away and didn't want him to stop..she wanted him to touch her, he could feel it...so he kept going.

"Well I'm giving you the privilege to call me Jonathan, so don't worry about it. You seem to keep focusing on that gas tank. You don't want to look at me do you?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I just don't."

"Once again, Why?"

"Honestly because I don't need to look at you Jonathan."

"Actually you do"

She could feel his breath on her neck, and could smell the minty flavor of his gum guiding over her. She hadn't felt her body throb like this in a long time. Her nipples began to erect themselves under her shirt and she adjusted herself and the uncomfortable feeling she was having.

"No, I don't," she said continuing to look down "Dean what do you want from me, I said thank you, what else do you want?"

"Jonathan, and I just want to see those eyes again, really quick before I go, since I may never see them again."

Diamond looked back at him, and he stood there. His eyes were so beautiful. His smile overtook her and she leaned back on her car. He reached up and removed her baseball cap and smiled at her.

"You don't need this on, take it off, whats your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name, what is it?"

"Diamond...Diamond Grace"

"Well Diamond Grace, you are one of the sexiest women I have met in a long time. You are very tempting to me, and I don't cheat on what's mine...but you are truly tempting me. I would love to take your lips into mine right now and put my hands on your breast and make you scream as loud as I can. I would love to put you on the back of this car in front of everyone and taste every part of you, because honestly I don't give a damn who sees me do what I want, and I don't sugarcoat or hide what I want and I want you right now. I normally get what the fuck I want, but you're a hard cookie to crumble I can already see that. So what I will do is leave three tickets at the front tonight. VIP passes to come back stage and hang out with us. So I will leave the final decision to you. So if I see you tonight then I will know my next move. If I don't then it was nice to meet you. Either way take care."

Dean turned and walked away, his arms chiseled masses of muscle and his legs outlined in his jeans. Diamond was stuck for a minuet. Dean looked back at her and smiled and his dimples made their way into position on his face. Diamond couldn't speak she just stood there frozen. She could see Roman standing at the car with a puzzled look on his face and Seth had now gotten out of the car as well and was looking at Dean with a grin. She stood there frozen as Dean got in the drivers seat and the guys shuffled into the car behind him. Bottled water at his lips. He pulled just close enough to the pump at the opposite side of her and rolled the window down.

"Remember what I said...ticket counter...tonight. If you show, be ready because you will never be the same after tonight."

All she saw after that statement was tail lights.

"What the fuck did you just do," Seth said looking at the back of Deans head in amazement, "your dating Renee, you can't just pull another woman into your situation like that. The hell were you thinking?"

Dean looked at Seth with a grin,

"I always get what I want. I am dating Renee, that is true and we have an agreement. Even if I do deal with someone else, no feelings involved. I love her don't get me wrong and I haven't touched another woman but her for the past two years, but something drew me to this chick man, I can't pass this up. Say what you will about me Seth, but I gotta have her and she will be there tonight and I will."

Roman looked over at Dean and laughed "Dude she isn't coming."

"Yeah she is bro, yeah she is"

Diamond was still planted. The pump had stopped and she was shaking. Her legs were literally sweating. She could feel the moistness between her thighs and she was caught off guard. She had had an orgasm standing close to Dean...Jonathan and she didn't know what to make of it all.

Picking up her cell phone she called out of work for the day and went back home to get her mind in order. Looking down at her phone as she walked back into her home she saw that during her encounter her boyfriend had called her 5 times, so she called him back.

"Where have you been, why didn't you answer your phone D?"

"I was at the gas station getting some gas before work, what is it?"

"I want to come over after you get off I need a little something,"

Diamond needed something too, De..Jonathan had her sexually frustrated and she needed this monkey off of her back, quickly.

"Well I didn't go to work, where are you, hurry and come over."

"I will be there in a few minuets, you ok?

"Yeah, I just need to get this monkey off of my back so hurry. The door is unlocked I am about to take a quick shower. "

"Ok babe, on my way"

Diamond walked into her bathroom and removed her clothing, one by one pieces fell to the floor, and she examined her body. Nothing special...rolls here and there, her breast were not as perky as they were when she was younger...dents and creases..

"Why would he even be attracted to me. I am so confused...shake this shit off D shake it off this dude does not want you, he is playing with your mind. I will go up there looking dumb as hell if I go there thinking there are tickets there for me."

The shower felt so good as she touched herself, images of the two of them. She leaned back on the shower wall and massaged her inner thighs as she continued to see Jonathan's eyes gazing at her. The lust, the smell of his gum. The scent that he carried with him. She ran her fingers over her breast slowly and allowed a moan to escape her lips. She couldn't resist the feeling of wanting him to touch her, enter her, taste her. It was driving her crazy. She heard the bathroom door open and she was almost at climax and she stopped

"Baby,"

"Yes Brad come her, join me."

Brad got in the shower with her, no hesitation involved. She did not want to talk she placed kissed over his neck and chest and looked at him and saw Dean, his eyes, his mouth...his hair. His erection was calling for her to be placed upon it and he lifted her against the wall and entered her slowly. As she begin to grind on his manhood she leaned back and bit her lips to keep from screaming Deans name.

She didn't even allow Brad to move she thrust herself on him, taking every inch of him inside her. Her wetness seemed to pour off of her and onto him. He grabbed her and held her.

"Damn baby what the hell happened to you to make you this wild."

"Shut up and fuck me, just shut up and fuck me Brad"

Brad grabbed her and picked her up and took her to the bed. Diamond positioned herself on her knees, and wanted him to enter her from behind which he had no problem with. As they moved in rhythm Diamond could feel heat rising in her. She wanted to be on top she wanted to cum on top. She stopped mid stroke and threw Brad on the bed and got on top of him. Roughly she guided him into her and begin to move at her own pace. Deeply she took him inside of her, and flashes of Dean motivated her movement. She bucked back and forth as he met each thrust. Her fingernails dug into his chest and she exploded all over every part of him as he took the second lead. She didn't stop though, it was a continuous session of love making through the day. Each moment Dean invaded her mind...she couldn't resist him. She had to see him...and as she laid there silently, as Brad was in slumber, she had made her decision.

"You want me, you got me, I am coming tonight. All over you." she said with a sly grin.


	3. Chapter 3- 5,000 Shades Of Ambrose

Dean, Roman and Seth arrived at their hotel in good time. Dean walked in first with his bags and immediately the front desk clerk knew who he was and she branded a huge smile. Roman and Seth followed suit and the young lady felt like the heavens had opened and she was walking through the gates right now.

"Hello Mr. Ambrose, Mr. Reigns and Mr. Rollins." she said with a smile

"Hi we need to get our rooms before the show, can you place us close to each other if there is availability?" Seth said as he reached in his back pocket for his credit card.

"Mr. Rollins you know this is covered right?"

"Yes I do but we want three huge suites and that is not, we all want rooms with hot tubs and away from everyone, so we will pay the offset of the cost."

"Ok Mr. Rollins, we have three suites on the top floor the offset will be $183.00 per person."

"Ok, I will cover all three of us, one of you has the next round. I'm feeling slightly generous today."

Roman nodded, "I have the next one. I just want to get upstairs and lay down for a little bit."

"Yeah me too," Dean added "this is going to be a long day I can already see it coming, what time do we have to be at the arena?"

"Hayes said to be there at 4 or 5 to go over some stuff with him."

"Oh, man we have mad time it's only 10 AM dude, I am going to pass out." Dean said as he inched closer to the counter.

The young lady gave Dean a stare and he smiled.

"I have a girlfriend you know, so you might want to stop flirting with me. I appreciate the love though."

The young lady looked back at her keyboard and produced three individual electronic keys for each of them.

"Mr. Rollins, you are in suite 24b; Mr. Reigns you are in 24d and Mr. Ambrose you are in 24e which is the ending suite it is our largest one. Thank each of you and have a wonderful stay here in North Charleston, SC."

"Thank you" each guy said simultaneous.

"Hell you get the biggest suite?" Roman asked pulling his hair back from his face

"Man, these dimples can get me just about anything I want." Dean replied walking down the hall with a smile.

Each one of them had their own routine when they were on the road. Seth would enter his room, and fall directly on the bed and call his fiancé Leighla and talk to her until he was almost asleep, letting her know how much he loved and missed her. She would post new pics on IG or FB or Twitter of the new developments in their home and he would smile and just do what he had to do for them both until he got home.

Roman would call his wife, and let her know he missed her and he got there safely and then FaceTime with his daughter letting her know he would be home soon so he could cuddle with her on the couch. He had often expressed his love for her in interviews and other segments so his love was family strong all the time, and something he never took for granted.

Dean would call Renee and let her know he arrived safely. Being they used to travel together she would get a room close to his and they would spend the night together, but because of the public eye they kept their relationship under wraps. Everyone knew they were dating but neither would publicly confirm it.

"Hey babe," Dean quirked on the phone "what you doing are you hosting the pre-show tonight?"

"No, I have to host the NXT show this week so it is going to be Byron, Booker and Alex are hosting tonight, so I won't be there baby I'm sorry."

"No, your good I was just asking."

"Miss you babe," Renee said on the other end "and stay out of trouble, no feelings ok, remember that."

"What are you talking about Renee?," Dean felt like she had a sixth sense that something was happening, and maybe she did "I haven't messed with another female in over two years, mainly because all I want is you."

"Jon, I know you love me, but sometimes the road brings all types to us and your human. So I am just reminding you. If you should happen to slip catch no feelings for the other person. That's all babe."

"Alright I have to go, I need to get a quick nap."

"Ok good luck tonight. I love you"

"Thanks babe, love you too."

Dean laid on the bed and remembered what his aunt told him as a child. A woman knows when another woman is sniffing around her back door. He smiled and put on his music and begin to allow himself to slip into a deep sleep. As his body begin to relax, so did his mind. His dreams became so vivid as he laid there. His chance meeting with Diamond was in the forefront of it all. He saw her eyes staring back at him and her smile was beautiful to him. He didn't really understand what it was. He had of course, had his fair share of women, most his own age and may one or two that were older. He had never been into plus size or larger women either. He had a reputation of being with exotic women and women that made a poor man blush and a meek man crumble. He loved being with these women and controlling every aspect of their bodies when he was with them. So what was it about her. As he slipped deeper into a dream state he wasn't sure but she was just ...tempting to him.

* * *

Diamond had gotten herself together and took another shower after Brad left, but she was empty. She pulled out her tablet and pulled up the WWE Network and completed watching The Destruction Of The Shield. Every time Dean spoke it sent chills through her very core. She still didn't get it but she was done trying. She knew he couldn't have been seriously about the tickets but chose to call the box office anyway to see if there were actually some tickets there waiting for her, and indeed, there were, three of them.

When her son Alex walked in the door she smiled.

"Guess who I met today?" she said with a grin as she sat there with her remote in hand.

Alex turned to her with a grin. Her 17 year old man-child was getting bigger and taller by the day. "Who you meet ma, Gladys knight." he said laughing

"The Shield... Roman, Seth and Dean," even though she had not physically met Seth she still saw him looking, so to her that constituted a meeting.

"Ma quit paying."

"I'm serious son, I met them at the gas station. Dean Ambrose even paid for my gas. Roman walked me back to my car it was so sweet."

"Ma quit playing." he said walking into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

"You might want to wait on that, we will get something when we leave."

"Where we going?"

"To see Raw live. Go take your shower and get dressed so we can leave and eat first."

"Ma...Ma quit playing."

"Call your friend, Juan and see if he wants to go. I have three tickets."

"Ma...Ma...Mommy quit playing."

"Hurry up now, we have four hours and the time flies fast."

Alex looked at his mother and grinned from ear to ear and headed to his room to pick out an outfit. Diamond nuzzled herself back into her chair and allowed her mind to wonder.

"Mr. Good, this better be the best ever." She said smiling to herself.

* * *

Dean woke up quickly, the dream was vivid and he was beyond erect, and he needed someone there to take care of him. He smiled and rambled around in his pocket for a number he was given by the same guy who had found all of Diamonds information for him. He now knew all he needed to know about her without knowing it all.

He kept one hand wrapped around his manhood and the other he used to dial. The ringing was quick and the answer swifter.

"Hello?"

"Your voice is even sexier on the phone Diamond."

"Dea..Jonathan?, how did you...wha.."

"Are you alone right now?

"Yes, I just got out of the shower about to get dressed."

"So your coming to the show?"

"Yes Jonathan I am, with my son and his friend."

"Cool...ummm I need you to do something for me, unless your too timid."

"What?"

"I want you to be a nasty little girl and play a game of phone fun."

"Jo...are you serious right now?

"Yes," ever word and that husky voice, flashes of those eyes...it was turning her on. She was into things like this in her younger days, but now? Could she?

"You know Jonathan," she said low and quietly as she made her way to the bed. "I was so turned on today that I had to come home and sex my boyfriend over and over until I was drained."

"Damn, and what was on your mind while he was inside of you?" Dean said as he began to stroke himself quietly. Thinking of how sweet she must taste as he licked his lips.

"You being inside of me." she said laying down and placing her hand on her own breast.

"Really, being in that nice wet pussy right now is all I want."

"You sure about that?"

"Fuck yeah I am sure about it. I want you on top of me riding this dick right now. I can't resist you Diamond. What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Deans hand began moving slowly and then quicker as the sounds of his moans traveled through the phone lines and on the other end Diamond was meeting each moan with her own. The louder she got, the harder Dean got.

"Diamond?"

"Yes," she moaned softly.

"I have to have you tonight stop playing with me and let me have you tonight."

Diamonds fingers pleased her, as she imagined they were Deans tongue on her.

"Jonathan you can have whatever you want, I just want you to fuck me like I will never be fucked again, I want you to make me beg you to stop, can you do that for me."

"You already know the answer to that," Deans motions got quicker and breathing got heavier and Diamond met his strokes on her end as the heat rose inside of her.

"Jonathan, I am about to cum Oh My...I am about to cum."

"Fuck!" Dean responded as his body released him sweetly and Diamonds screams of his name resign in his ear. Then came dead silence on both ends as both of them composed their thoughts.

"Jon, what the hell are we doing...what is going on?"

"We are living Diamond, and what's going on is we are going to drive each other crazy until we finally make this reality. I will be back here in my room no later than one in the morning. I am leaving a key at the desk in your name and I expect you in my bed when I come in. and I am not wasting any time."

"Are you asking me, or telling me."

"I am telling you the asking ended when you said you were coming to the show, I will see you backstage before the show and I will see you in my fucking bed tonight."

"You better be glad I want you, because most men would have gotten a dial tone, but for some reason I can not resist you."

"Baby there are 5,000 shades to Dean Ambrose, you have only seen one, wait for the rest. See you tonight.

Diamond smiled and rocked herself in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4- No Surprises Left To Give

Dean woke up in a fog, with Roman shaking him. He had fallen back to sleep and in his ears played Whiskey Bent and Hell Bound by Hank Williams Jr.

"What's up man" Dean said shaking the cobwebs out of his head

"Man hell you been doing? I knocked on the door for like five minuets"

"Oh man Rom is it time to go?"

"Yeah leaving in 20 minuets."

"Ok let me jump in the shower real quick."

Roman left out of the room, he was already in his ring gear ready to get things going. His hair pulled back in a full long bun. He walked over to Seth's room and knocked on the door and Seth came out of his room in his ring garb and looked strangely around.

"Where is Dean?"

"He's coming, lets go get the car he should be coming in a few."

Roman and Seth headed out to the parking lot and Dean stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off slowly. His hair still a ruffled and wet mess. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He kept focusing his thoughts on Renee and how beautiful she was, hating the fact that she was not going to be there tonight, but she and he both were in this business and had promised each other that the business would not tear them apart, which it hadn't in over two years.

He heard his phone ringing and continued around the room gathering his gear up and said he would change at the arena. Walking over he looked at the number and laughed.

"Yes"

"Umm are you sure about all of this Dean, I can't get used to calling you Jonathan?"

"The key is at the front desk, and by 1am you better be in my room in my bed. If your not, your just not but I expect you to be. Do you have your tickets?"

"I will get them when get to the arena."

"Well why you calling then, last minuet doubts?"

"Yeah"

"We are adults, we are going to handle this whichever way we want. If you don't want to come that's fine, I can accept that but tell me now so I won't expect you."

"I don't know,"

"You have until three to answer if you don't then the offer is off the table, One...Two...Thr..."

"Ok, ok, ok fine I will be there, I promise I will be there."

"See you backstage, and enjoy the show."

Dean smiled as he hung up his cell. His dimples caved completely. He grabbed his bag and gear and headed to the car. Seth and Roman sat in the front looking at the door and they were ready to go.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry guys you know I have to look my best."

* * *

Although Diamond wanted to dress like a full long hooker, she threw on a pair of blue jeans, her black shield shirt (yes she knew they were broken up but to her each individual member of The Shield would always be a member of The Shield) and her black and while Nike tennis shoes. She also chose not to put on make-up because she wasn't really a make up person. A little lip-gloss goes a long way.

Alex had been ready hours ago and Juan had walked over so they were in the living room marking out and practicing wrestling moves on each other. Walking out of her bedroom she looked at the two of them and began laughing.

"What ma?"

"Nothing baby, just haven't seen you this excited in a long time, that's all."

"Ma do you have any idea how marked out I am going to be tonight at this show? It's Raw ma, RAW!"

"I know baby, and guess what?

"What ma?"

"Roman, Dean and Seth said we can come back stage so you will be able to meet them in person."

Alex and Juan looked at each other and started dancing around the room laughing and smiling. Alex pulled out his IPhone and Tweeted " I'm meeting the dudes tonight man WWERomanReigns WWERollins and TheDeanAmbrose … DANG MAN DANG!

It was one of the best things in the world to see her son smile like this, after losing his dad two years ago; he gave up his deep love for sports and for fishing. Yet the thing he and his dad shared the deepest connection on was wrestling. Anthony was one of the best men she knew. Their first meeting was actually at a WWE (the WWF at the time) event. They bumped into each other at the concession stand.

Diamond walked into him by accident and the tall broad shouldered man turned around with a look of anger on his face until he saw the short, chunky mocha complexioned woman who looked at him with a slight bit of fear in her eyes. His shaggy blonde hair hung loosely to his shoulders. His eyes were a piercing blue that caught Diamond by surprise and his smile was adorable. He held a cigarette, in his right hand and his left hand was stuffed in his pocket.

"Sorry." Diamond said as she bashfully looked away

"Your fine little lady, take your eyes off of that phone for a minuet, you never know when your future husband might be right in front of you." His smile broadened and Diamond was in love.

Their marriage was her happiest moment and they produced the handsome young man that stood before her.

"I miss you baby," she whispered to herself.

"Alright guys lets get moving"

* * *

Dean, Roman and Seth stood as Michael P.S. Hayes let them know who each was facing for the night. Dean was facing Dolph Ziggler for the IC Championship Belt, Roman was facing Rusev for The US Title and Seth was facing Brock Lesner for The World Heavyweight Championship Belt.

They were going over plans and other things.

"Dean when you get the mic, just go. No promo, no script, just go with how you feel."

Dean looked at Roman and back at Seth with wide eyes, and they both looked back at him smiling.

"Mike you sure? "

"Yea we see you can do your own thing, so we are done censoring you, now you go to far the mic will cut out got me?"

"Ha, keep your finger on the trigger man, keep your finger on the trigger"

They continued to talk and Dean and Roman focused on what Michael Hayes was saying. Seth who was facing towards the door smiled as he saw a familiar figure walking towards them with a Dominique one of the security personnel guiding them. Seth nudged Roman who looked over Michaels shoulder and laughed and nudged Dean who moved to the side and saw Diamond and two young men heading their way.

"Hell are you three looking at?" Michael said as he turned around... "Well I will be damn, Diamond Grace is that you?"

"Michael P.S. Hayes I haven't seen you since I was a teenager what's good baby!"

Dean, Roman, Seth and the boys all looked at Diamond and were amazed at the fact that she knew someone in the wrestling business and Dean was even more surprised she knew P.S.

"What are you doing here and who is this tall lanky young thing with you, this can not be your son?"

"Yep, that's my baby 13 and counting, growing like a weed and eating every part of my house up."

"Momma" Alex said with a bashful smile

Diamond kept glancing out of the corner of her eye at Dean, who had a wicked smile on his face, and she locked eyes with Roman for a second and smiled, he gave her a nod and turned away to keep from laughing in the face of everyone including Dean himself. The two of them chatted it up with each other for a bit, catching up on old times.

"Fella's meet a friend of mine, this is Diamond Grace, well actually Sonya Marshall but we gave her the nickname Diamond because she was so damn cute and never met a person that hated her."

"Hush sir just hush"

"So it's not Diamond it's Sonya?"

"Yes it's Sonya." she replied with a smile

Roman placed his arm around Sonya and smiled,"Well it's nice to meet you." Dean gave him a side eye and thumped him in the stomach.

Michael took Alex and Juan and showed them around backstage and Seth and Roman headed towards the break room to get some water and to leave these two alone to talk.

"You never told me you knew people behind the curtain here at WWE"

"You never asked"

"Being smart huh?"

"No, you really never did ask." she responded with a smile.

"Come here for a second' I have something to show you."

"Where are we going?"

Dean grabbed Sonya's hand and took her into the locker room that was specially set for the three of them, and locked the door. He leaned against the wall and pulled her too him. Sonya had a fear of being this close to him and she shivered slightly.

"You cold?" He said while removing her hat off of her head and toying with her shoulder length red hair

"No, honestly I am scared out of my mind"

"Why?""- He said as he trailed his finger down her chin slowly

"I just am, I haven't been with another guy in almost 5 years. This isn't me, this is my lust taking over and I really do not know how to handle this."

"Just let it happen, we know this is a one time thing, just let it happen...enjoy the moment."

He leaned down and looked at her, she was so much shorter than his 6"2' frame. She was taken away by his smell, it reminded her of her husbands scent and took her back to the first night they laid eyes on each other. She backed away slightly and he grabbed her shirt and pulled her back to him...the minty smell on his breath, she was getting slightly warm and wanted to wiggle herself away but his grip had her caught and she just could not make herself move. He brushed his lips lightly over hers and she moaned. His tongue lapped at her top lip and parted her mouth. She moaned even louder as her body became engulfed in the flame that was Dean Ambrose. She tried to stop but couldn't. Every time he felt her try to slide away his grip became tighter until they seemed to merge against the wall and melt into oblivion. One hand braced her back while the other which was bare moved and searched for the places he wanted to touch. Her breast, her neck, her butt, her thighs and she squirmed at every movement. He parted her thighs and felt for her love and found the spot he was waiting for...his lips searched for her neck and she erupted in a gasp, he opened her love with his fingers and toyed with her and turned her placing her against the wall, the wetness of her brought him to attention and his mind was screaming for him to take her right there.

"Dean please I can...please stop baby." she bit into his neck as she rose onto the wall, he had her hoisted up high as he continued to play and toy with her ...his fingers danced inside of her and she began to move in a rhythm allowing herself to open slightly and take him...his lips and tongue danced on her breast and he growled in pleasure

"I want you so bad right now, I want to be inside you so fucking bad right now."

She pulled back and looked at him with passion in her eyes and moved her hips upon his fingers..."then take me..Dean, do it...take me "

He looked at her and smiled as her body began to spasm, her eyes closed and he watched her as she began to cum, she grabbed his hair and bit harder into his neck so no one could hear her as she screamed in pleasure. Her body shook and her juices drenched his hand...he watched her and took in every movement with his eyes.

"I have all night to get this reaction, all night, and I can wait," he whispered to her in her ear before biting her.

As she came back to her senses she looked at Dean and smiled, his smile met hers and she knew he was pleased with her performance. She looked at him with a deep desire in her and he took his hand and tasted what he was planning on getting into later. She shook the cobwebs in her mind and got herself back together as the two of them straightened their clothes.

"You are so bad, "

"Yep I'm a street dog, remember that and I am going to bite that ass tonight...I will see you after the show. No later than one right."

"Yeah Alex is staying at Juan's, once I drop him off I will be to the hotel."

Dean kissed her and wanted to stay but he had to head out. She backed away and smiled at him and he walked out. Sonya waited about five minuets and then came out into the hallway behind him.

"Damn what have I gotten myself into, Damn?"

Alex and Juan were now in the viewing room with the rest of the wrestlers watching the matches, they were so in awe as different wrestlers entered. Michael Hayes had come back looking for Diamond and found her walking around the back just looking, so he told her where the boys were and gave her a pass so she would not be stopped back stage as she roamed the hallways of the auditorium. She walked into Jey and Naomi as they walked through the halls and Naomi seemed drawn to her as she walked by.

"Excuse me, do you need help finding someone?"

"No sweetheart I am really just roaming around while my son and his friend have an insane ball meeting everyone back here, but thank you."

"Your welcome, my name is..."

"Naomi and your Jey, yeah I see you both all the time on television, it is nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you too." Naomi was drawn to hug her and for some reason they both just held onto each other tightly, it was a weird instance for both of them being that they have never met before. Diamond began to cry; she had not had a hug like that in years, a real honest caring hug. Jey stood on looking wondering what the heck just happened.

"I needed that hug baby girl, thank you"

"For some reason I knew you did, would you like to walk with us?"

"No, this is time for the two of you to spend together before your matches, cherish that alone time..."

"Hey momma, you trying to preach to us, I'm listening to ya."

"No sweetheart, when a old woman like me meets young babies like you two I just like to pass my wisdom, that's all"

"Who's old girl your 25 who you kidding"

"Baby I am 41 years old I have not seen my 20's in a while"

"Well you do not look your age, and age is nothing but a number, you better get your life." Naomi said with a smile.

"I will baby"

Jey and Naomi began to walk off and Naomi turned and slipped her number to Diamond and walked away. Diamond smiled and continued to walk around.

* * *

"So you think because you have a belt that you are better than me huh, when you think you are a 10, I have gone to level 100. I will always be 10 steps ahead of you never forget that. Tonight I am going to show you exactly who I am. I am not a lunatic, I am a fighter. I will scratch and claw and bite and kick until I get to where I want to be, and if that means taking you down with me then so be it. I will not stop until I am at the top of the food chain and then I still will not be satisfied. Do not underestimate me, because just when you think you have me figured out I shoot you a curve. You want to get down Ziggler, then dammit lets get down."

Dean dropped the mic and the match began. Dean came across the ring swinging automatic blows at Dolph, who countered with a heel kick to the back of Dean's head. Dean fell and grabbed his head and looked at Dolph. Michael Hayes did say that the two of them were having a free for all, with no scripted winner, so whomever pinned was officially the winner. Dean was determined to leave with the belt so he began an arsenal attack. Dean got on the top turnbuckle and did a cross body block, and tried to pin Dolph but he kicked out. Dean banged on the mat in the ring, and rose off of the ground. Dolph tried to do a Zigg Zagg and Dean caught him and busted a dirty deeds on him, rolled Dolph over and pinned him

"One, Two, Three"

The crowd went wild and so did Dean,

"The winner and New Intercontinental Champion. Dean Ambrose. Roman and Seth ran to the ring for a full celebration and Dean just looked at his belt in awe. Diamond stood by the curtain and smiled as he celebrated. She went into the room with the wrestlers and looked at Alex and Juan as they cheered, it was nice. She was very proud of Dean and was also proud of Roman and Seth as they won their matches as well for the night. The Shield had finally done what they said they would, conquer the main roster and took all of the Gold. Each of of them shuffled back to the back one by one. Dean went to the medical office for a busted chin, Roman for a busted lip and Seth for a cut over his eye. Then the interviews started.

Each had their own spin, but Dean cut another promo without even thinking about it.

"This is what a champion looks like, this is how a champion wears his jewel. This is just the beginning of my reign. You want some, any of you, come get some. You will walk away totally different than you came. He growled"

Alex and Juan ran and congratulated the guys and then took selfies with all of them and their belts. Alex called Diamond over to take pics also and she did with all of them.

Roman draped his arm over her shoulder in the picture with him. While taking the pic he whispered "Don't hurt my boy tonight momma" and she broke out in a full long laugh and so did he.

Seth stood proudly behind Diamond and he held the belt in front of her waste and also whispered to her "I hope your ready to sleep tonight because Dean is on 0, he is going to pass out when he gets in" Seth laughed the cynical laugh he normally did while being in his heel role on WWE and once again Diamond laughed.

Dean came over and posed with her. Belt on his shoulder and draped his arm around her waist ...he leaned in and leaned his chin on her head, it fit for some reason, but she ignored it and smiled. As the picture was being taken he whispered to her "One o'clock ok baby" and Diamond nodded.

As the night ended Diamond took Alex and Juan to the local Taco Bell and bought them a huge box of Supremes and soft tacos and dropped them off at Juan's. Alex kissed her and thanked her for the best night of his life. He gathered all of his memorabilia and autographs and went in for the night.

Diamond watched him go into the house and then took a deep breath and looked at her watch, it was 11:48pm. She tried to tell herself to turn around but the car had its own mind and she headed to the Embassy Suites hotel from her home, with a bag in tow full of clothes to change into in the morning; before work. She was so nervous her knees were shaking. Yet she could not turn away. The night was soon to begin.


	5. Chapter 5- Ambrose Rules

"Hi um, I should have a key here at the desk."

"Ms. Grace?"

"Yes, she answered bashfully

"Here you go, down the hall, first right to the elevator, take the elevator to the penthouse level and you will see the room directly down the hall."

"Ok thank you"

Diamond followed all of the instructions and came to the door of Dean's room. She hesitated once again, but felt there was no turning back now. As she opened the door the first thing she saw was the Garden style bathtub. She had brought her own personal items so she began to prepare herself. She stood silently looking at the bed. She shivered softly and could not wrap around her mind what she was doing. She took each individual item out of her bag and wondered how tonight was going to go. What was she going to feel. Luckily she had brought her bubble bath so she an hot water in the bathtub and let it bubble up. She has made it hot enough to sooth her muscles and cool enough not to burn her. She stepped in slowly because the tub was deeper than others she had been in and allowed herself to just sink down as her mind wondered what was Dean doing. She took her time bathing herself, she was s stickler when it came to her body. People had a misconception that larger women did not take care of themselves when it came to certain things, but she prided herself in all area's from cleanliness to her look in general. As she finished she just allowed herself to lay back silently, and she placed her headphones back in her ears and begin to listen to Alanis Morissette's Jagged Little Pill and drifted off to sleep as the warmth of the water enveloped her.

* * *

Dean walked in and was giving details to Renee of his match when he saw Diamond in the garden tub soundly asleep.

"Well I am going to get some sleep babe."

"You found someone for the night didn't you?"

"Yeah I did babe, you know I won't lie to you. "

"No hearts attached ok, we do whatever we want when we are apart but ho heart strings ok."

"Of course not babe you have all of that, I will see you at the show in two days ok."

"Ok Jonathan Love you."

"I love you to babe."

Dean disconnected the call and turned off his cell phone. He stood over the tub and watched as Diamond, now Sonya to him because he did not like that name, slept peacefully. Her breathing was soft and he saw her chest move up and down beneath the bubbles that were in the tub. He smiled to himself. Her mocha colored skin was beautiful to him and he thought back to earlier and how she felt under his grip. It made him feel like he was hungry for something that he couldn't have. He felt she was forbidden, even though she was right there in front of him. He peeled his clothes off and stood before her completely naked. She did not move, but inside her stomach she could sense him there and she opened her eyes slowly. The site before her was beautiful. His skin still sweaty from earlier, his hair now a frizzy strawberry blonde, his stomach flat and his legs, back and butt tone and trim. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You just going to stand there looking at me or you going to get in here with me?"

He slowly climbed into the tub with her. The closer he got to her, the more she shivered at his nearness. He touched her softly, because for some reason he wanted to take his time with her, not like the rest, not a quickie and then gone, but taking his time to feel her beneath his fingers. She turned to him and smiled.

"Can I take care of you for a little bit, just for tonight and tonight only."

"What do you mean Sonya?"

"I'll show you, turn your back to me."

So he did as she asked. She took the washcloth and massaged his shoulders with the water and the soap she had with her, she ran the rag down his back on every side, taking her time in doing so. He relaxed more and more as she moved around his body. The rag went down his stomach, to his thighs, around his back again and to his butt, and then she began to massage his manhood. She took the soap and rubbed both of her hands until they were warm. Taking him fully into her hands she began to massage him, taking her time with the tip of his penis, as his eyes closed and he leaned back a groan escaped his lips and he allowed her to have him. She continued to massage him until he was at full attention beneath her fingers, and then she sat up slowly. He opened his eyes and looked at her and she felt the heat begin. Dean reached up and grabbed her hair and pulled her to him, his fingers searching for her. He found the warmth he had felt at the auditorium and massaged her love slowly. Sonya arched herself and her hips moved in a rhythm with his touch. She moaned loudly and Dean took her breast into his mouth, her body shaking he smiled as she grabbed him and moved herself deeper onto his fingers. She sat up and looked him in his eyes and pushed him back against the tub and he smiled

"Oh you want to get wild with me huh, is that what you want? do it, do what you want get as wild as you want, I want to see what you can do."

She lifter her body off of his fingers and replaced his fingers with his manhood. Sliding down slowly on top of him Dean and Sonya both sucked in the air they needed to keep from exploding. Dean grabbed her hips and she grabbed the walls of the tub and begin to move slowly. Taking him inside of her inch by inch. He grabbed her hair and thrust himself deeper and she screamed his name.

"Is this what you want, huh?" He said with another strong thrust that sent her into a shaking momentum. She sat up and looked him in his eyes as she began to meet his thrust, which he wasn't ready for.

"Yeah that's what I want, deeper,"

He grabbed her and dug his fingers into her skin and pulled her to him, a groan escaped them both as they went back and forth pleasing each other more and more. The desire for one another began to overflow; Dean grabbed her and carried her dripping to the bed.

"Dean I am totally wet."

"I don't care"

As she lay on the bed he took his time examining her, lying on top of her he kissed her, his tongue playing with her bottom lip. Biting her and teasing her. She bit down on his top lip and sucked on it softly. He loved the way she met his advances, and pulled back from her and positioned her just how he wanted her. Entering her slowly she arched herself to take every bit of him inside of her. He growled at her softly.

"Damn you're so good."

"So are you Dean."

He pulled her to the edge of the bed and began to thrust deeply inside of her until she begged him for more. He loved being in control of her body, molding her to meet his satisfaction. Grabbing her hips he yearned for all she had and she met every thrust fully. She grabbed him by the shoulders and he met her passion with a deep kiss. Sonya moaned his name louder and louder and he growled as she scratched his back with every thrust. His heart began beating within his ears and he knew his climax was close, but he wasn't ready for that yet. He released himself from her grip and went on his knees and began to taste her. She pulled away from him, but he grabbed her and pinned her down softly and she was not able to move.

"No Dean Oh...No"

Her body shook and he lifted her legs up so her body was fully accessible to him. She ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing locks periodically between screams. She moved her hips as he licked and sucked on her slowly, as she met his tongue with a climax he rose up quickly and entered her...she screamed loudly and threw her body into his hips, and he met her body with a thrust that released him softly within her. As sweat dripped off of them both, they busted out into a sea of laughter realizing they had just turned into two wild individuals. He smiled at her as she lay there attempting to catch her breath.

"You are one of the wildest women I have ever met in bed, and to add to that your totally beautiful when you cum. Your just beautiful Sonya"

She smiled up at him and rose up to get her shower. "I will get a shower real quick and go, I know you need your rest."

"You're not going anywhere. You're staying here tonight."

"Dean we said no feelings, if I lay here with you that might be an issue."

"We will play it by ear, but tonight your going to stay with me."

"Ok Dean" she said bashfully.

Dean laid on the bed beside Sonya and pulled her to him, she placed her hands on his chest and kissed him softly. Her head rested on his chest and she listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat as both of them drifted off to sleep


	6. Chapter 6- Never Saw You Coming

Through out the night Dean and Sonja, made love, it became more and more passionate between the two. Dean kept trying to hold back his body from her and Sonya was doing the same. Neither wanted to give in, because this was just sex. They had agreed to it and had accepted it.

It was 6 AM and Sonya opened her eyes, her body sore from a night full of sex. She breathed in a sigh and tried to squirm from beneath Dean's grasp, but when she moved he groaned and woke up

"What's wrong?" He mumbled to her while his eyes remained closed

"Nothing I was about to take a shower."

"Why? where are you going"

She turned over and kissed his lips, which made him smile. "Why do I have to be going somewhere?"

"You don't,"

"I'm sticky, sweaty and I have jizz all over me I need a shower Dean."

"Well, come on then."

Dean rose out of the bed, and she looked as his pasty behind and smacked him on it.

"Sexy ass self."

He jumped and looked back at her smiling, "Don't start something your not ready to finish."

Sonya lay in bed still in disbelief and there was a knock on the door, she wasn't going to answer it, but Dean was already in the shower and she didn't know whom it was, so she wrapped herself in the sheet and walked over to the door. She looked through the peephole and it was Roman and Seth. She laughed softly to herself and cracked the door.

"You two still breathing in here." Roman said laughing.

"Yeah come on in"

Roman began to walk in and laughed so hard he bent forward; he looked around the room, as Seth stopped dead in his tracks.

"It looks like a damn hurricane hit this room, what the hell happened." Seth quipped loudly

"We fucked the hell out of each other, that's what happened."

Dean said as he walked out of the bathroom toweling himself off. Dean didn't realize how bad the room was destroyed. The spread was thrown across the floor, the ice bucket, which they had used to place ice on each other was thrown across the room, the sheets were literally ripped on both corners, and the lamp was turned over. They had hit every corner, table and desk and chair in the room.

"Can I sit here or did you two hit this spot too?" Roman said laughing out loud.

"Sit your ass down." Dean said as he sneered at Roman, who continued to laugh.

"Hey man we are going to get going in a few hours, you riding or driving?"

"When is our next show?"

"In three days, its in Brooklyn remember?" Seth said as he texted fiancée

"Oh yeah, that's a few hours right, why are we leaving today? " Dean said as he looked over at Sonya.

Sonya got eerily quiet, realizing that the fun was over. She didn't feel totally sad, but she was slightly bummed. She knew it was one night and was fine with that, but she also knew she was going to miss Dean. She knew that she would see him on television and never feel the same when she did.

"Guys, can you turn your heads I need to go take my shower and get dressed for work."

Each guy, minus Dean, turned their head and focused on something else while Sonya headed toward the bathroom with her bag. Dean watched her as she walked toward him with her head down. He stopped her by lightly grabbing her wrist. He swept her towards him and she giggled "Quit nasty I have to take my shower", he leaned down and looked at her softly and kissed her passionately and the heat in her started all over again. She pulled back "Stop unless you want to go at it again, and I don't think Seth and Roman want to see that."

"I don't even care, "

"Yeah you do Dean, now stop"

Dean popped her on the butt, like she did him, and smiled as she walked in the bathroom and closed the door. Once the shower came on the guys began to talk to each other more.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Roman said as he looked at Dean, "Bro, don't string this lady along, that's not cool at all. You know once you leave this city it's a wrap. You need to cut that off so we can go."

Dean stood there looking at Roman and Seth threw in his thoughts as well.

"Look Dean, Diamon…"

"Sonya don't call her Diamond I can not stand that name"

"Ok, Sonya does not need to be hurt. Your not going to leave Renee for her and you know it. You also know that she cannot be a part of our world. They would laugh their asses off if you brought her around, and every time someone said something about her you would be ready to fight them. Come on now."

"Yeah your right lets pack up"

"Dude, you're not just going to leave."

"Bro, what do you want me to do!"

"Do right that's what. Call us when you're ready"

Roman and Seth got up and headed towards the door. As they did the shower water stopped running "Do right, Dean" Roman said opening the door to the room.

Sonya stepped out of the bathroom and held the towel to herself in a bashful way. "Did Roman and Seth leave?"

"Yeah"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just need to call Renee and let her know I am ok."

"Well you can call her, " Sonya said gathering her things "I am about to head out, thanks for last night Dean."

Both of them seemed awkward, Dean picked up his phone and turned it back on. Immediately he called Renee and began having a conversation with her as if Sonya was not there. It seemed as if it hurt Sonya, but Dean had to stick to his guns to make sure there was no misunderstandings. Sonya rushed around the room and got her last item picked up. As she got to the door she looked back at Dean who avoided her eyes and told Renee he loved her. She ducked her eyes and walked out. Dean disconnected the call and all he could see was the sadness that was in her eyes.

"Sorry Sonya "

Sonya got into her car, and began to drive slowly. Tears fell as she tried to get her thoughts together. She didn't know why she was crying. She was too old to be crying over someone she didn't even know. Someone that she had said was going to be a one-night encounter. She turned on her cell phone and checked her voicemail. There were calls from Brad, Alex and her boss. She was ready to get into work and get her day started.

As she got to work, her best friend Tamila was waiting.

"Girl how was Raw last night."

"It was good, and long, but it was worth it."

"What happened last night?"

"If I told you, you would not believe it."

"Well try me."

"No, just know I had one of the most beautiful nights of my life and if I never have that night again it was worth it."

Dean lay on the bed, his mind in several different places as once. He was not sure what had happened last night, he knew he felt different and he didn't like it. Roman checked on him and asked him if he wanted to ride down to Florida with him and Seth. Roman had decided since he was so close Florida he was going to head home and spend a day or two and then they would head to New York for their next show. At first he said yes, but then he said he needed some time alone so he told Roman to just scoop him up on the way back through.

"Don't do anything stupid Dean, and stay away from Sonya."

"I hear you, I hear you bro."

Dean took out the paper that he had with Sonya's address and work info on it. He was fighting himself hard and wondering what was the point, but he wanted to see her for some reason.

"Fuck are you doing man?" he asked himself.

He took his phone out and dialed Sonya's number, before he could stop himself.

Sonya was sitting behind her desk, she had several clients today that were interested in investing in different properties and she was totally tired. She heard her phone vibrating and did not look at it she just answered it.

"Sorry I am really busy right now Brad, I have two clients waiting for me, I will call you as soon as I walk out of the door baby ok?"

There was no response "Brad?" and still no response. Her mind settled and she got quiet as well. "Dean, what is it?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"You didn't say anything, Brad would have at least responded to me, what is it."

"I don't know."

"You know, so tell me what you want."

"You"

"No you don't you have what you want, we said one night, and that's what we had. Your good you don't have to make me feel good. It is what it is."

"Come see me on your lunch break."

"No."

"I said come see me, don't play with me Sonya."

"Dean, you do not own me, you have a woman whom you love, go back to her and live your life as if we never met. It was a beautiful night and I loved every minuet of it, it was just that, a night. "

"One more time, come to see me on your break or I will come and see you, it's your choice."

"What the hell do you want from me Dean Ambrose?"

"Come see me."

"Dammit ok, I will be there at around 12:30"

"Good."

"You make me sick Dean"

"If you say so."

Dean was silent when the door opened and he looked over and saw Sonya who was dressed in a black and white skirt/ suit set and a pair of black heels that elevated her. He looked at her and his head tilted. He could smell her perfume as it hit his nose. No hat, no jean and she was sexy as hell. He walked over to her before she could turn and walk back out, which she was about to do and grabbed her up out of her shoes. She kissed him before he could get a word out of his mouth. Her hands ran under his shirt and as she felt the heat from him under her hands she felt a desire rise within her. She snatched the shirt off of his body and pushed him back on the bed. He allowed her to do so without saying a word.

It was her turn to let him know who had control of things, especially herself. She tugged at the belt to his jeans and almost broke the buckle. It was driving her insane she wanted him so bad, he was all she thought about from the time she left until now. His manhood was already at attention when she released it and she wanted to please it.

She wet her lips and teased him for a moment, running her lips over the tip of him. He arched his back up from the bed because he was not expecting. She engulfed him within her mouth and he breathed out a sigh. His voice as he spoke words letting her know he was pleased. He grabbed her head and thrust himself forward and she continued to engulf him and please him.

"Fuck!" He yelled as his head begin to spin

She continued to tease him, over and over, and he continued to meet each suck with a thrust. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up and kissed her, and she reacted with a moan that escaped from her throat. Dean flipped her on the bed and took no time tasting her. She moaned loudly and he growled at the pleasure she was getting. She grabbed his hair and moved herself with the rhythm of his tongue. His fingers began toy with her along with his tongue

"Dean!"

"Turn over," he growled as he smacked her behind

Sonya turned on her stomach, and Dean braced himself to enter her form behind. Sonya grabbed the sheets as squirmed under his grip as he pinned her down before him. She was powerless and could not do anything but brace for him. Thrusting himself into her fully, he grabbed her hands and they locked fingers. Slipping in and out of her he gritted his teeth and she moved along with him. It was a continuous dance of lust between the two of them, back and forth they went and he continued to get the best of her. She tried to pull away from him but he was too deeply into her and she was enjoying the pleasure of his touch too much. He was so powerful and so passionate that she just gave in and let him have full control of her body, every part of it. Biting her ear he whispered to her,

"This is mine do you understand?"

"Yes," she moaned as he thrust himself forward.

"No one can do this like me."

"Yes"

"Say it!"

"No one can do this like you, no one."

He continued to spank her continuously as she grabbed the sheets tighter and tighter. He felt her walls begin to close up and knew she was about to cum. He flipped her over on her back because he liked to watch her facial expressions as she released herself, and that was the point in which he messed up. She grabbed his shoulders and flipped him on his back and before he could get his senses she was on top of him, and had him pinned under her.

He looked at her and ginned at her, he knew he could take control back at any time but he liked this so he let her continue to think she was the one that held all the cards. As she slid down on him her skirt hiked around her waist he hissed at her loudly.

"Damn!"

"This is mine, do you understand me, Mr. Ambrose?" she whispered as she came leaned down towards his ear and bit him and thrust herself forward.

He grabbed her shoulders and met every stroke completely and mumbled to her. "I didn't hear that Mr. Ambrose."

"Yes."

"Tell me again Mr. Ambrose."

"Yes fucking yes I heard you."

She sat up and looked at him. His eyes closed, his hair beginning to stick to him form the sweat pouring from them both. His lips parted and his chest bare. She had had enough of Dean Ambrose to fill her existence for a year but she just could not get enough of him. She waited for him, she knew he would open his eyes to watch her and he did. She looked at him and began to move at her pace as she braced herself on his chest. Her hands in one spot. He watched her and grabbed her hips, he loved how she tasted, how she felt.

Yet he was not one to give control to anyone, not his thing. Every time he sat up to gain control, she pushed him back down.

"No, Mr. Ambrose. You want me you got me, now take me the way I am. I like to control things too." Sonya moaned as she shifted herself deeper onto him. His fingers dug into her back and he laid back and she continued her quest for dominance.

Dean finally got the upper hand as she relaxed on top of him, and thrust himself as deep as he could into her. She screamed and that was the point of no return. He grabbed every part of her and threw her back onto the bed. His thrust became wild and she wrapped her legs around his back. His hands in hers he continued until he could go no longer, in unison they came as both biting some part of the other. Him biting her shoulder, her biting his neck.

As their breathing returned to normal, Dean continued to lay there inside of her. She lay quietly beneath him. Their minds trying to grasp the reality of what was happening between the two of them. He began to rise again inside of her and they continued their quest. Something that was supposed to be 30 minuets turned into hours and when they were done both lay quietly looking at the ceiling.

"I have to go, Alex should be at Juan's by now I have to go Dean."

Dean looked at her and kissed her passionately. She wanted to stay here with him and never leave but they had an agreement and she was not going to break it. She climbed over him and he grabbed her before she could release herself and pulled her down to him. She lay there and just held him and cried. He heard her sobs and lifted her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I gotta go Dean, I gotta go now." Tears invaded her eyes and she broke down completely.

"What's wrong?"

"I am an idiot, that's what's wrong. I cannot have any feelings for you! I can't I won't, not to wind up hurt, I can't and I have to go. This isn't me, I don't do this, and this isn't me. I have to go."

She jumped up and adjusted her clothes, picked up her shoes and ran out of the room not even taking a look back at Dean, who laid there in confusion at what had just happened. She ran to the elevator and then from the elevator to her car. Tears flooding her. She couldn't see or talk to him anymore and that was just how it had to be.

She looked down and her phone was ringing, she sent it to voicemail. Her tears staining her clothes she promised herself she would never talk to him again. As her phone rang over and over she turned it off and made herself a promise. The flame that is Dean Ambrose is extinguished …


	7. Chapter 7- Can't Shake It

As his calls continued to go to voicemail, he looked at his phone as if he had a foreign object in his hand. He dialed once more and finally left a voice mail.

"What the fuck just happened in here, we were having a good time, you just run out like that and then cut your phone off, fuck it then. Keep it off."

Disconnecting the call he growled to himself, and throw his phone across the room into the wall, as it left his hand he knew the consequences were going to be him purchasing a new phone because of the power he put behind the throw itself, and sure enough the screen on his iPhone shattered.

"Mother….UGH! Son of a bitch. See what the fuck you made me do, what the hell is wrong with you Sonya." He said pacing back and forth in his room. He began his nervous think twitch, which was to bite his thumbnail while trying to figure out things. Many had seen him do it, on television, in images and on videos.

He called up to the front desk and asked them to call a local rental company for a rental car and to use his credit card to reserve and have the car delivered there to the hotel, he had a pet peeve about a lot of modern things. Hated credit cards, wasn't too fond of cell phones, despised social media, and hated intruding individuals so he pretty much was like any other red blooded American male.

The young lady at the front desk called him back and advised him that the car would be there within the hour and he then asked her where the local apple store was. She gave him the information he needed.

He got a shower and by the time the driver arrived with the rental car he was already dressed and ready to go. He, and his wallet were about to have a spending issue. In his mind his thoughts centered on Sonya, but he had to handle things with his bread and butter first. So off to the local mall he went to replace his phone.

* * *

Sonya, arrive home just before Alex, she went into the bathroom and took a shower. Turning her phone on before doing so, she saw she had a voicemail message. As she listened she continued to cry. She had begun for catch feelings for the wrong guy, in the wrong world. Dean was a WWE wrestling superstar, and a younger man, the worlds just did not and would not mix and she knew this so she removed herself from the situation so she would not get hurt. This she saw coming.

As she showered, she continued to play the past day and a half in her mind. Her body shook every time she imagined Dean near her, or touching her. She just knew that staying away was the best option even if it hurt her to do so. He had Renee that was enough. As her tears continued to fall her phone vibrated and she was afraid it was Dean, but actually it was the love of her life her Alex.

"Hi baby, you ok?"

"Hey mommy, yeah I am fine can you come get me and Juan from the mall. We came to get some new shirts and stuff. I have to go to the Apple store so I can get a new case and a new pair of headphones too."

"Yeah baby, I am about to get dressed and pick up Brad so we will be there in about an hour. "

"Ok mommy love you."

"Love you too baby see you soon."

Sonya got dressed in her favorite jeans, which fit her form perfectly. You see Sonya was a big girl, that was true but she had been bigger at one point. In her younger days due to depression and an abusive relationship she had allowed these things to bring her up to 522pds. She did not know her true size until she left her abuser and began life on her own. Once she left pounds shed and she got some of her shape back, so when she could find something that accented her hips and butt she did. The jeans hugged her perfectly and Brad loved them. She sat quietly for a few minuets and thought of Dean. He hadn't called anymore so she assumed he meant what he said on the message and she accepted it. Now she could go on with her life. He was gone to New York with Roman and Seth and she was back to her normal life. Which was what she needed and wanted. She texted Brad that she was on the way, and headed out the door with her favorite shirt on, her black Dean Ambrose shirt, and her D.A. knitted hat…even if she couldn't see him again she could represent him correctly. She checked the mirror. D.A. shirt, check. D.A. Hat, check. Silver earrings, check. Lip gloss, poppin. Perfume, on point. Black and White Nike's, check. Out the boor she sprinted.

* * *

Alex and Juan walked around the mall, talking amongst each other getting a few numbers from the younger girls around the mall. As well as some of the older ones. Alex was a pale skinned version of Roman Reigns; his eyes were blue, with hair that was half way down his back. He was already taller than his mother, and if his dad had been alive he would have been neck in neck with him. He was trying to decide if he wanted to play basketball this sports season or football. He knew his dad would have loved either one.

Two years ago, he was at school when he mom came to pick him up early. He thought his mom was being her loving self, so when he got outside to the car he looked for his dad who was always with her on Fridays when she came to pick him up early.

"Mommy, where's dad?"

Sonya broke down in tears and she fell into her son's arms. "Mommy, where's my dad?"

"He's dead baby, he's dead she cried."

While heading to work, a drunk driver hit Anthony head on. He was killed at the scene. Anthony, or Big Ant was so well known around town that Juan's father who was an officer came to tell Sonya. She would never forget that day when she opened the door and Carlos, who had spend many days with Ant stood at her door, his eyes red from his own tears to tell her that the love of her life was gone.

The hardest times for Alex were when he needed a male talking to. He knew his mom was trying and Brad was ok, but he didn't get him, he didn't understand him. So he just talked to the male figures he had met and bonded with. Juan's dad had taken a very strong area in his life and he was thankful for him because there were so many days he needed that level of I can talk to you with no judgment. Carlos never judged, always listened.

Alex and Juan came onto a crowd of girls that seemed to be in a frenzy.

"Heck is going on?"

"Shoot I don't even know." Juan mumbled as he checked his Facebook page.

"Yo, that's Dean man,"

"What you talking about Al?"

"Look man that's Dean Ambrose man."

"Where? Ohhhhhh that is Dean…. Aye Yo Dean!" Juan yelled

* * *

Dean dreaded public places at times, he loved his fans, but sometimes he just wanted some private moments. Today he had dressed in cognito, or so he thought. He had on a baseball cap, a pair of blue jeans, a non name brand shirt, and his tan boots. He had left his jacket at the room because it was slightly warm out, but he had hoped this would be a quick in and out thing.

He walked through the mall looking for the apple store and he heard the first scream. "DEAN AMBROSE LOOK ITS DEAN AMBROSE!"

"Ahhhh shit" he mumbled under his breath.

As the group formed around him he whipped out a pen and began signing. As he signed he though he heard a different voice calling him. Looking up he squinted and recognized the two young men that came with Sonya to the Raw show the other night.

"What's up?" Dean said with a smile as Alex and Juan approached him.

"What's good Dean, what you still doing in town, where are Roman and Seth?" Alex asked in puzzlement.

"Roman and Seth took a trip to Florida so Roman could spend a day or two with his wife and daughter, before we all head to New York for our show Friday Night. I needed some me time so I just stayed here. What you two doing here?"

"I gotta get a case for my IPhone and some headphones because I keep burning mine out."

"Where is the IPhone store I have to get a new phone, as you can see I destroyed mine this morning." He said as he held up his phone with it's fully cracked screen.

"Excuse my French," Juan quipped,"but what the hell did you do to your phone man?"

"I had a lunatic moment this morning and got pissed about something." He said laughing out loud.

Alex and Juan busted out laughing and they all headed to the Apple store up the walkway.

Sonya got to Brads house and he came out running, she had to drop him off at work once she picked up Alex from the mall. He leaned in and kissed her passionately and she let him with no hesitation.

"Hi lover," she said with a smile. "How was your day?"

"It was good baby, how was yours?"

She thought back to her encounter with Dean and shook her head. "It was long and uneventful. Can you come buy in the morning after you get off?"

"Baby I am working a double, by the time I get off I will be bushed. "

"Ok baby well I might cook something tonight and just bring it by and leave it in the fridge at your place ok."

"Ok baby"

Alex and Juan stood in line while Dean autographed for the sales agent that sold him his new phone.

Sonya had texted Alex, letting him know she was out front, Alex told Juan he was going to invite Dean over, which he did. At first Dean said no, he grunted and did one of his little dances with a smile.

"I'm good fella's I am going to go back to the room and just relax."

"Dean come on man, my mom makes this banging baked spaghetti I can get her to make it tonight and you can just chill, your boys are gone so why not chill with us man?"

"Alright, but ask her first."

* * *

Alex and Juan ran to the charger as Dean trailed behind them, quietly working on his contacts. He did not like cell phones at all, but it was the thing he had to have, so he got it. He texted Roman and made sure he had gotten to Florida safely, which he had. As Alex approached Sonya. He continued walking while keeping his eyes down and listening to Alex ask his mother about making the Spaghetti, which she agreed to and then about Dean eating dinner with them.

"Dean who?" she said to Alex

"Dean me." Dean said as he stepped from behind Alex and Juan

Sonya looked at him through her glasses and frowned. "How did ya'll even hook up? I thought you were gone."

"Na. I am going to be here for two more days, Roman and Seth drove to Florida and I decided to get some rest."

She looked down silently. "I mean I guess he can come, you can leave your car here and I will bring you back to pick it up."

Dean continued to look down and smiled to himself and got into the back of the car with Alex and Juan who were chatting amongst each other. Brad turned around and shook Deans hand and Dean put on a fake grin and continued to deal with his phone. As Sonya pulled up to Brad's job Dean realized he was not spending the night with them and he laughed under his breath. Dean opened the door to the back and got out waiting for Brad to get out. As Brad kissed her goodnight he told her he loved her and she responded with a kiss.

Dean got in the front seat and shut the door, rolled down the window "See ya Brad!" and Brad threw up his hand as he walked into his job.

"What happened to your phone Dean?" Sonya said as she focused on the road.

"Well I got pissed at someone who wouldn't answer my calls or text and threw the bitch across the room and shattered the screen, almost broke the thing in half."

"Maybe they were busy, or asleep."

"Bullshit, they just left my damn room, scared like a sheep."

"What you mean scared!"

"The way they ran out of my room, they were scared of something."

"They weren't scared they were confused."

"Confused about what, nothing to be confused, and what pissed me off is they didn't even talk to me. I am not a hard person to talk to. Just be honest."

"You want honest Dean? you want honest?"

"Yeah, I want fucking honest, fuck you think I want, a liar."

"Watch your damn mouth."

Alex and Juan stopped talking and watched the interaction between Dean and Sonya, both looked at each other totally confused and Juan mouthed out, what is going on and Alex just shrugged.

"You watch your damn mouth, you're the one who ran out of my room this morning like you had seen a fucking ghost. Then I call you back to back to back and get voicemail. Hell kind of shit you on Sonya?"

Alex's eyes got wide as the two adults in the front seat forgot the two young guys in the back seat and kept talking back and forth.

"Well shit Dean we said one night, I didn't want to hear what you had to say honestly. Call Renee with that shit, I don't care."

"Is that what this is about Sonya, is that really what this is about. Yeah I called her, I called her right in front of you."

"Yeah you did so what you want me to do, sit around while you keep telling her you love her when you just finished fucking me? Is that what you wanted, well I couldn't do that,"

"Pull the fuck over"

"No, " Sonya yelled.

"I said pull the fuck over before I grab the wheel and do it."

Sonya pulled over and Dean got out and walked over to the driver's side door and told her to get out of the car. Alex was still sitting in the back seat in shock, Juan jabbed Alex who decided to block the rest of the conversation out with his headphones, and Juan decided to do the same thing.

"WHAT!"

Dean looked at her, the fury in her and grabbed her and kissed her. "I can not leave you alone, and I don't want to."

As heat rose in her cheeks she pushed him away and told him to get in the car. As they got back in the car Alex removed his headphones and interrupted the rest of the conversation.

"Ma, you and Dean messing around?"

Sonya rolled her eyes and signed heavily "See what you did Dean." She whispered

"We messed one night Alex, and that is all it was. It was a mistake."

"No it wasn't Sonya don't say that, that is a lie and you will not lie to him about what happened. Alex yeah we messed, but it wasn't a mistake. We knew what we were doing and it happened again today. I like your mom and I don't really know what is going on right now."

"Ok cool, ma I am going to the courts and then to Juan's for the night, you two need to talk for real. "

"No we don't"

"Yes you do, ma if it was me you would tell me to talk and so I am telling you…both of you to talk."

They reached the house and Alex and Juan got out of the car and headed to Juan's. Alex ran back over to the car and kissed his mom on the cheek, and gave Dean some dap.

"Don't kill each other ok," He said as he ran and caught up with Juan


	8. The Talk

The house was eerily quiet, Dean and Sonya walked in and she asked him to take a seat on the love seat. He took his hat and shades off and sat down quietly.

" You want something to drink?"

"You got a beer?"

"Yeah, Budweiser."

"Long neck or the can?"

"Long neck"

"Yeah that will work." Dean took out stick of gum and began to chew it, while she popped the cap on the beer.

"You still smoke?"

"Huh?"

"You still smoke, Dean?"

"I try not to, but I still light up every once in a while. Especially when I am stressed. I used to be real bad, shoot I used to wear patches to the ring. I have gotten a lot better with it over the years though. Why you ask?"

"I was just asking because I don't allow smoking in my house so I was going to tell you if you needed to smoke to go to the balcony outside that's all."

"Oh nah your good with that."

Dean looked around her home and it was really a nicely decorated area. He looked on the wall and saw an autographed photo of Blake Shelton, and another beside it of Iggy Pop. He smiled to himself at the odd pairing being side by side. He saw pictures all over the house of Alex, and a picture of Alex being held by a man that seemed to be similar in size a stature to him.

"Who's that in that picture with Alex?"

"That's Anthony my husband that passed away."

"Oh, sorry."

"No he has been gone for two years now, you're fine."

"Oh ok." He said taking another sip of his beer.

Dean slipped closer to Sonya and placed his hand on her cheek. This made her close her eyes and melt into his hands. He put his beer on the table next to them and ran his thumb over her lips softly, as he watched her react to his touch. Her eyes closed, breathing becoming erratic. He loved the feeling of her body as he touched just the smallest part of her. He kissed her lips softly. His tongue ticked her lips and she shivered and kissed him back as softly as he kissed her. Her hands ran through his hair. It was so soft and frizzy to her. Dean slid her back softly on the love seat and sat back. He took in every part of her. Her lips, nose, hair. He waited patently for those eyes. Ahhh there they go, she opened her eyes slowly to watch him as he was watching her.

Sonya reached up and touched Dean's chest. She allowed her fingers to dance over it, while watching his eyes close as she ran her fingers across his chest and shoulders.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sonya."

"Can you make love to me, just once, take your time, please?"

Sonya rose off of the couch and took Deans hand, and lead him to her bedroom. A bedroom that was beautiful to see. The walls were a slight shade of pink, and the room itself had a sweet smell to it. Dean focused on the canopy bed he was being led to. He thought Sonya was going to push him back on the bed, but she climbed up on the bed and lay quietly.

Dean watched her as she lay there. His eves speaking to her silently.

"Sonya, what are we doing?"

He looked into her eyes, almost pleading for an answer, and she gave him a simple one.

"We're just letting it happen baby, that's all."

She took his hand and kissed his fingers. She nibbled softly on each one. Dean sighed and made is climb to her. He placed his head on her chest and she stroked and played in his hair as they lay there. Just listening to the silence that surrounded them. No music, no television, no noise, just them. Dean ran his hands down Sonya's thighs, and began to work on her zipper. She squirmed as he peeled them off of her. Next her shirt was the focus. He kissed her stomach softly and allowed his kisses to feather her. She arched herself as he exposed her breast from her bra and took it into his mouth. Sonja grabbed at Deans hair and moaned loudly. Dean covered her lips with his. In the most expressively passionate kiss they shared. His lips seized hers and the warmth was beginning again.

Sonya sat up and helped Dean remove his shirt; she let her fingers graze him, and for the first time she saw him look at her, really look at her and it was different. She has reached a place in him and she didn't know how. She just knew she was there. He smiled as she watched him. Her eyes focused on every part of him.

Dean leaned over her and they shared another kiss, another soft kiss, his lips lead a trail down until he reached her love. He slowly kissed around her thighs and then began to please her totally. His fingers entered her, not forcefully, but still with passion. His lips teased her and his tongue circled her love as he searched for the spot that would send her into another range. As her body reacted to this he continuer to explore her love. Her hips began to dance for him as his tongue met every movement. Sonya grabbed the sheets and let out a moan he had not heard from her. He found it; he found what he was searching for. Her body shook in unison with him actions, his fingers searched for her and she began to allow her body to take them into her completely. He smiled to himself as she grabbed his hair, and then began to scratch his shoulders. Her first reaction was to run from him, but her hips were interlocked with his arms. She allowed her legs to drape over his back and just gave in.

As Dean felt her body begin to release, he took full advantage of the situation and raised her up off of the bed. He turned her like he needed her while not removing his tongue from action.

"Dean, oh my…. Dean!"

He growled at the sound of his name, he wanted more, he wanted more sound, more depth, he wanted more. Her body shook and sweat began to form on her thighs, as she screamed loudly. Dean wanted her to feel everything tonight, every part of him. His fingers continued to dance deeper ad deeper and his lips played and toyed with her love until he felt her tense up, he knew she was about to erupt in his mouth and he was fine with that. Sonya grabbed the sheets tighter and her body released itself fully. She screamed from pure pleasure and Dean accepted her release. It was beautiful to him to watch her cum, and he toyed with her a second more before returning her to her laying position.

Dean layered kisses on her neck and chest as her breathing returned to normal. She smiled at him and then asked him to lie down for her. She then trailed kisses down him neck, stomach and his thighs. She took her time preparing things for him. As she slipped his pants and underwear off his manhood stood at attention. She toyed with it, licking it softly, and finally engulfing it into her mouth. Dean hissed loudly

"Damn…."

Sonya took her time, going from tip to shaft and Dean loved every minuet of it as she pleased him. He slowly moved in rhythm with her movements, taking a hand full of her hair in his hand. She teased him, going down all the way then coming back up quickly. While moaning. He then realized she liked this as much as he did. She toyed with him, played with him, and teased him over and over. While still taking him deeply into her mouth. He thrust himself forward several times, feeling her warm mouth enclose itself around him.

"What the fuck are you doing to me…UGH…"

He growled as he continued to enjoy her pleasing him.

"Yeah, right there, yeah…" He said as he thrust himself forward. His body now in rhythm with her as she continued her movement…Dean thrust forward and Let out a moan that sounded so good to her that she stopped and looked at him. He reached down and pulled her up to him taking her lips to him and turning her back on her back.

'I wasn't finished Dean." She said as she smirked at him.

He silently took his position and entered her. She squirmed under his touch and accepted every inch of him. Their movements merged together. His thrusts forward were met with her receiving of them. She moved slowly and he joined her as he kissed her with passion and desire. Sweat staining the sheets on her bed. Dean leaned close to her ear and whispered sweet nothings to her.

"I don't want to leave you, I want to keep this going over and over."

"I don't want you to." She replied as the two of them started to become one. Dean sat up and watched Sonya as he please her. He eyes half closed, biting her lip. She seemed so perfect right now underneath him. He kissed her again and she accepted the kiss, she ignored the others feelings that were beginning to shower her mind…she wanted to tell him she loved him, she resisted it. She did not allow anything to part from her lips. She bit down even harder on her lip, which now Dean was beginning got suck on as he entered her deeper. His hips continuing to thrust forward and deeper she felt his grip on her tighten. She knew he was getting close to his end. She flipped him over and got on top.

As she slid down and he fully entered her gain. She allowed her mind to freely open and as she did that her body began to react to him. His fingers played and toyed with her love spot while she rode him. Her head laid back in anticipation of the explosion that was about to erupt. She braced herself for the impact that was about to take place by placing all her weight on his chest. His hands became a fixture on her hips and he bent her forward and as she lay on his chest holding his hair he began a vicious set of thrust from beneath her. His moaning became a growl and her moaning became a scream. Her walls tightened around his manhood and they both released their own sounds as they came in unison.

Sonya lay quietly on his chest and regained her composure. Dean lay breathing heavily. Their minds reeling. Yet still wanting more. She felt him begin to rise again and jumped off of him.

"No sir you are not getting me again..noooo"

Dean laughed loudly, "Yeah I am, a few times tonight, might catch you in your sleep "

He laughed, "Whatever Dean."

They lay there totally quiet, Sonya lying on his chest listening to his heartbeat and he being lulled to sleep by her breathing. They were comfortable and it was odd for them both. Bother were trying to figure out what to say next.

"I…" Dean began

:We….."Sonya started

They looked at each other and laughed. "We really do need to talk." Sonya said as she kissed Dean on his chest. She sat up against her headboard and looked at him as the sheet draped across her chest. He crossed his arms behind his head and looked at the ceiling "Yeah we do."

"Look, I don't know where this is going, I am guessing nowhere Dean."

"Why nowhere?"

"Dean seriously, look at me. I am not a Diva; I am not you normal pick of the litter. I am not shooting myself down, but I am just a real person with real truth behind me. I am not petite, I am chunky and what some would call fat. Plain and simple, you're not going to be comfortable with me around your crew, around your friends. Your used to carrying a certain girl..or even skank around on your arm. Come on now I am not an idiot, and neither are you,"

Dean continued to look at the ceiling silently, no words spoken as Sonya looked down at him and she continued "Then on top of that I am like 11 or 12 years your senior. You have girls literally throwing themselves at you. I am basically fun for kicks and that is about it. You may come through, when you can, dust me off and then you're gone to the next show. Does it bother me, yeah a little but I signed up for this so I guess I have to be cool with it."

"So basically," Dean said looking at her, "I don't think for myself, I care what everyone else thinks about my life and what I do, and I care about images. Is that the basis of all this rambling your doing right now. If that is what your saying the you do not know Dean Ambrose, Jon Moxley or Jonathan Good too well. First off, I could give two fucks about what others think when it comes to who I am dating, talking to, in love with, or care about. Second, if I didn't want you or wasn't attracted to you I wouldn't be in this fucking bed next to you right now, I would have left with my bro and went to Florida and never talked to or fucked with you again. Third what the fucking shit are you on?"

Sonya sat there silently looking into Dean's eyes, and for the first time had nothing, not a word, or a syllable to say.

"Another thing," He said propping himself up on his elbow as he looked at her closely. "The age shit, drop it, you hear me. I know how fucking old you are. I don't give a shit. Got me on that?"

"Yeah," She mumbled as she looked down at the bed sheets that covered her. Dean sat up before her and lifted her chin and eyes to make her look at him. She kept looking away or around him, but he moved his head in every direction until finally he caught her eyes in his.

"Your afraid of me aren't you Sonya?" he said as he moved closer to her

"Yeah, Yeah Dean I am."

"I know, that is what happens during love at first fuck."

Sonya laughed so hard she began to shake, "What did you call it baby."

"Love at first fuck, you fuck so much you fall in love." He said with a smile

"How many love at first fucks have you had Dean?" She said as she continued laughing.

"Only one."

Sonya looked at him and smiled … "Renee huh?"

"Na, you."

Sonya looked at him and started crying. Tears ran so fast she was not able to even catch them. She started to get up so she could get away from him, but he did not allow it. He reached over and wiped the tears from her cheek and began to kiss her. She released her body to him fully as she continued to cry in his arms. As his kisses became deeper her tears became stronger and she allowed him to enter her again. This time the love they made was earth shattering. In Sonya's mind she knew she had to make some decisions, but right now her only decision was to allow Dean to control her, love her, mold her, as he wanted. She could care less about the ending as long as the middle was right.


	9. Chapter 9- Dean Answers To No One

Dean lay quietly while Sonya slept beside him. He was literally trying to figure things out in his head. He was trying to decide what moves he wanted to make, if he was going to continue to see and contact Sonya once he left. He just didn't know what he was going to do. Sonya moved to the left of the bed and Dean pulled her back towards him.

Feeling his warmth she woke for a second and then fell back to sleep after kissing his hand. Dean lay there and smiled as her breathing slowed and her body relaxed. He touched her hair and watched her as she lay there. Was this what he wanted to have. To be comfortable with someone, to be at peace with someone that he didn't even know well enough to know if she wouldn't lie to him, disrespect him, play games with him. Was this really what he wanted?

His phone vibrated on the table beside him and he looked at it. Roman was calling and he knew he was leaving tomorrow. He answered as quietly as he could and Sonya was in a total deep sleep so nothing could wake her right now.

"Yeah man, what's up?"

"Don't forget we will be through Friday morning, you still at the same hotel."

"Nah I will text you the address I am at."

"What address you at? Another hotel?"

"No, I am good though were I am."

"Are you alone?"

"Nah."

"Dean? Step outside and talk to me."

"Alright Rom, hold on a second."

Dean didn't want to move, Sonya was comfortable and warm and he was relaxed, but he knew this talk was going to come so he was already prepared to hear something. He slid his arm slowly away from her, and she stirred but did not wake up. He watched for a second to make sure she wasn't awake and then stepped outside on the balcony.

"Alright, I'm back bro."

"Dean where the hell are you at man, are you with Sonya?"

"Yeah." He mumbled as he bit on his thumbnail.

"Dean what the hell!

Seth was in the background adding his two cents into the midst of the conversation.

"Dean, your gonna hurt her man, then what are you going to do?

"I'm not gonna hurt her. I know I'm not Bro, I know I'm not."

"How Dean, how do you know. Are you gonna bring her around at the matches? You gonna feel comfortable around her when all the girls come around? How ya gonna feel when Renee come around huh? What ya gonna do then huh?"

"I'm gonna say the same thing to you I said to her Roman. I honestly don't give two fucks what anyone thinks about me having her around. Why would I? I mean she isn't ugly, she is beautiful. She isn't some skank ass she is a respectable woman who lives her life to please no one but her child, so why would I give a fuck about what everyone has to say?"

"Dean?"

"What?"

"What, is going on down there?"

"Nothing I am just relaxing. What are you talking about?"

"You sound like you two are dating or something,"

"Dating," Seth said in the background with a loud laugh "hell did that come from?"

"Both of you shut up, and I am just relaxing like I said."

"Dean, where is the player at huh?"

"No player just relaxing, I will see you two Friday I only have a day left down here so I will text you the address and see you Friday morning."

Roman laughed, "Dean, man what is going on down there shit?"

"Nothing man I will see you Friday."

Dean disconnected the call and slipped back into the room. Hoping that Sonya hadn't woke up yet. Which she hadn't? He slipped into the bed and slid close to her. Her smell was intoxicating and Dean slipped his hand around her hips. She moaned his name in her sleep and he smiled to himself. He knew he was on her mind. Dean kissed her neck softly and she swatted at him. He ducked back laughing and then he kissed her neck again, this time massaging her thighs while doing so. She wiggled and moaned him name again and fell back to sleep. He turned her on her back and she grunted but slid back into slumber. His fingers trailed from her breast to her stomach and then to her love. He slid down quietly and parted her legs slightly. He groaned to himself as he opened her and began to feast on the prize in front of him.

Sonya thought she was dreaming as her body began to tremble. He eyes flew open and she looked down at the strawberry blonde hair that was moving between her legs. She grabbed his hair and moaned loudly for him, his tongue lapped at her as she thrust her hips forward. She couldn't shake the cobwebs from her head and tried to catch her voice, but all she could do was scream loudly as he continued to taste her. Dean became ravenous as he continued to taste her…she couldn't get the words out of her throat she wanted to speak words but all she could do was continue to scream in ecstasy. Dean grabbed her hips tightly and felt her walls close around his tongue, and he prepared to enter her.

Dean rose to his knees and positioned himself as he slid himself inside of her. She accepted him willingly and he began to take full control of her. Grabbing her hair and whispering to her as he felt her surround him. Sonya just accepted him this time, no movement just full surrender. Her moans increased as his thrust became stronger and deeper. Dean growled her name and she met him with her with moans in response.

He leaned up and kissed her lips, he was hungry, and he wanted to be fed.

"Turn over Sonya, turn over." He growled loudly

He was harder than he had ever been with her. His mind focused on pleasing her and being pleased. She got on her knees and he entered her, she arched her back to take him and he hissed as he smacked her behind. He took a handful of her hair in his hand and continued to ravish her and she loved every second of it. He leaned in and bit her shoulder and she grabbed his hair and he leaned down and bit into her.

"Yeah Dean, don't stop"

He growled again and grabbed her hips and started to make long and even strokes and she couldn't remain still any longer. Every thrust was met and returned and he smacked her every time it took place. He pulled her back slightly and she braced herself on his chest and he continued to thrust from behind while fondling her breast, he held one hand around her waste. His thrust became quicker and deeper and Sonya continued to hold on to him. He held her hips tightly and he felt himself surfacing. He thrust deeply until he knew she was with him. Her walls began to close around him and he bent her forward…leaning again on her back and shoulder he growled and the two of them exploded.

The two of them collapsed on the bed and held each other, and back to sleep they fell.


	10. Chapter 10- Decisions, Decisions

_**Guys this is super long...and it's not the end there is more...**_

_**Thanks everyone for the positive reviews and the love ..I love you guys**_

Sonya had already gotten up, took her shower and was sitting on the couch reading a book, she wasn't really into a lot of television, she was either reading, watching the WWE Network on her cell phone or listening to her iPod. She sat and had Alanis Morissette You Oughta Know, and re-reading Twilight. She had already cooked breakfast and was just having a quiet moment, knowing that Dean would probably leave once he woke up. They had a full night, constantly waking up and making love and then going back to sleep. It switched from one to the other. One would awake and please one and the other would return the favor on the next go round. Periodically during reading she would look up expecting him to be standing there watching her, but he never was.

She laid back and relaxed while the tunes on her iPod played in her head and finally she laid her head back and the warmth of her blanket and the tunes lulled her to sleep. She dreamed of walking with Dean in an open space, the two of them holding a serious conversation that could only be heard by their ears. A smile tickled her lips as she laid in slumber, and Dean wondered what that smile was concerning as he walked by her on the couch asleep.

He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to scare her, so he just stood there and watched her sleep. Alex had texted him a few minuets ago and asked him if he wanted to go jogging with him, Juan and Carlos. He texted him back to meet him outside and so he left a note on the table and let himself out. Sonya slept the entire time he was gone, and only woke because the boys, including Dean and Carlos walked in so loudly. As her eyes cracked she saw Dean in front of her with a bottle of water.

"Sorry mommie" Alex said with a smile as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek

"It's ok baby, where have you guys been?"

"Didn't read my note I take it?"

"She looked up at Dean and smiled, he was sweaty and actually adorable, "No I woke up when you guys came through the door."

"We went jogging ma, well running."

"Oh ok baby, do you guys need anything I am sleepy still?"

All four of them answered in unison with a "No" and she laughed. Dean looked at her and remembered his rental car that was still at the mall. He had to get it and turn it in and then go get the rest of his stuff from his hotel room and turn in his key.

"I got you," Carlos said, "Just let me go take a shower and I will be back."

"Cool man, I am going to take one too. Babe you rest ok, I know you're tired. "

"Ok baby," she said turning back over on her side. Dean, not thinking about anyone else in the room walked over to her and kissed her fully and looked at her with concern. "Babe you ok?" he asked

"Yes Dean, I'm fine, just tired as heck."

"You sure?" he said kissing her lips fully and passionately while Alex, Juan and Carlos looked on. "I can stay here and just get someone to pick my stuff up."

"No baby I am good I promise, go ahead." She replied playing in his wet hair. "Ok, alright Carlos see you in a bit."

Carlos, Alex and Juan just looked at them with blank eyes. Sonya lay there drifting and then realized eyes were on her. She looked at each one of them

"What is it?' she said with a look of confusion on her face.

"Ma, you do realize that is Dean Ambrose in our bathroom right. The Lunatic Fringe right, you do get the mark out that I am doing inside right?"

"In that bathroom is Jonathan Good, he is not a wrestler he is a regular man, just like every other man you know. Yeah he is on TV, yeah he travels around the world, yeah he is a superstar, but in this house he is just a regular guy, you have to look at who he is outside of the ring baby. Who he is on TV doesn't matter, I get my money the same way he does…by working, don't let the television lights fool you baby ok."

"Yes ma'am"

Alex walked over to his mom who was lying in a state of sleep and kissed her on the forehead. She was the best thing he could take as an example of the way women were supposed to be. He didn't care about most of the things that others would and he got that from her. She always kept him humble, even though he had the world at his fingertips and she always let him know if he was wrong. Sonya felt his kiss and told him she loved him. Alex went into his bathroom in his room to take his shower because he was going to go with Dean, Carlos and Juan to get the rental car.

Dean exited the shower and walked back into the living room to find Sonya still asleep. She was so peaceful, he looked at her and picked her up from the couch and carried her to bed. Not to many people got the soft side of him, he didn't really have a soft side. He had closed bars, ended shows and knocked out a lot of individuals in his day. He was now to the point in which the bars became old, the women were a dime a dozen, and he just was tired of the same old life. Wrestling was his first lady, she could smack him around, piss him off, even hurt him at times but in the end she was the one thing that he loved more than life itself. He had fought his way up the ladder and was not going to allow anything to drag him from it. People honestly thought they knew him as an individual but they didn't. There were a lot of misconceptions about Dean Ambrose; the name Lunatic Fringe was just a name. He wasn't crazy actually; he was tactical in his moves, on the microphone and in his daily life. So when he got in the ring the personality he was engrossed in was actually Jonathan Good, he didn't apologize for who he was or what he did, he just did it. Got the win, and went on. His life was a private one and he liked it that way. No one had to know his personal business, because he didn't want them to, he didn't want people intruding into his life or existence because that was his personal space, if he chose to let you in fine, if not fine. He loved his fans, even the crazy ones, he hated social media Facebook was a no, Twitter only because of a possible feud with Mick Foley that went bust due to medical issues with Mick and that now sat with one tweet and no activity. Yet he knew the backstage news due to other friends who constantly had contact with fans via social media. It was his choice to be this way. Like it or not, he honestly didn't care.

Sonya rolled over and looked at him as he toweled off. She wanted him again, bad, bad. Yet she just let him finish, get dressed and said nothing. He threw on his jeans and luckily Sonya always kept an unopened pack of underwear in her room. It was actually for Alex to take with him on basketball camp trips but today Dean needed a clean pair, and since he and Alex were the same size she knew they would fit. Alex knocked on the door and asked Dean if he was ready and he was so he left out. Sonya then fell back asleep.

Sonya's phone rang and it was from a number she didn't recognize. She almost didn't answer it, but she decided to go ahead and pick it up. It was Brad and he was checking on her, he wanted to come by, but she told him that was not a good idea she was tired and she would see him Saturday.

"Where are you calling from?"

"My work phone."

"Ok, I will talk to you lat…."

"I know your sleeping with that boy Diamond."

"What boy?"

"That boy that was in the car."

"How do you know that Brad?"

"Alex told me when I called him."

"He did not," she said looking down at her phone "He wouldn't do that"

"He told me that boy spent the night there and he wasn't with you two so I know he is sleeping with you, he is half your age and that is terrible, what can he give you that I can't and why would you even do this to your husband to be."

"Brad your not my husband to be, you know that. Yes he and I slept together, just like you have been sleeping with your ex-girlfriend for over a month and a half. I know the password to your phone so I know what your have been doing I just said nothing."

"She is different…"

"How?"

"I have known her for a while."

"SO! Brad get off of my phone."

"That boy is going to hurt you watch, and don't come back to me I don't want to hear it."

"Yeah ok."

She said hanging up.

Dean and Alex got into his rental car and followed Carlos and Juan back to his hotel so he could get the last bit of his belongings. He knew for some reason that Alex was going to ask him about his mom and he was ready for the conversation. Alex started talking about their last match. Dean was surprised how much he knew to be 13. He was very mature for his age.

"Dean you're leaving in the morning aren't you?"

"Yeah man sometime in the morning Roman and Seth will be back to get me."

"Will we hear from you anymore?"

"Yeah, why would you think you wouldn't hear from me?"

"I don't know, "

"Nah man, when you're a friend, you're a friend for life with me, know that."

"Cool, can you do me a favor though?"

"Sure Alex, what's up?"

"Don't hurt mommie, I know you two are not dating or together, but just please don't hurt her."

"I can promise that to you, I am not going to. "

Alex nuzzled in the passenger seat and drifted off quietly to sleep and Dean continued following Carlos. Dean really had to think about where this was going. He didn't think he was ready for an instant family at all, but it was cool to him to have someone that wanted to come to him and talk to him, it was different. As he drove his mind wondered to Renee, the past days he had not thought about her or called her. He wasn't ready to have the conversation that he knew he would have to, not right now. So he allowed that to slide out of his head and went back over the past two and half days in his head. He rewound and replayed everything in his mind. Meeting Sonya at the gas station, the first night they were together, the different things that he had experience with her. Yet he didn't know her, not like he wanted. He took his phone out of his chest pocket and called Sonya he though she was probably still asleep, but he wasn't sure.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe you ok?"

"Yep laying here listening to some grunge music, are you on your way back here?"

"On the way to the hotel, I have to get my clothes and stuff and check out."

"Ok I am just siting here relaxing,"

"Babe?"

"Yes Dean."

"Can we go somewhere and talk tonight?"

"Sure, there is a park up the road we can go there and walk around for a bit. "

"Ok see you in a bit."

"Ok baby."

As she heard the front door open, Sonya positioned herself in her bed. She was still sleepy, but perked up when she heard the door open. She didn't feel like leaving but she was ready to get on some clothes and go if this was what he wanted to do. Dean walked in and had a look of concern on his face. She was nervous and confused by his facial expression. Putting her mind on cruse she waited for the bomb to drop.

"What's wrong Dean?"

"Huh? oh nothing."

"Yea there is just spill it, I have been waiting for the other shoe to drop for days so spill it."

"What shoe, what are you talking about?"

"Your leaving, your going back to Renee and I won't hear from you again, and I accept that so just…."

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't say anything I just have a lot on my mind, I never said your not going to hear form me again. What the fu.."

"Well what is wrong?"

"Look, I am involved with her, I like being involved with you. I wasn't expecting things to go like this. I was going to do this and go on about my business, but now I have gotten to know a little about you, really like your kid. I am comfortable here, no one sees me as a star, they see me as a regular guy and you keep our business as our business. Its just hard to make decisions when you really do not know what decision to make."

"Dean, seriously, and I am not trying to be funny ok. You can walk out that door and never come back, and I would be happy because I know you will always remember these few days and so will I. You can go back to your life, I can go back to mine and we are still good either way. I won't be mad at you, I honestly respect you. Not too many men have seen the beauty in me as a person. They either see my weight, my son, or other things and they just ignore me, so I respect the fact that your good not caring and I am good with things if they end now ok. So there is no decision to make your good. If you walk away and never text or call me I can deal with that."

"You finished?"

"Umm, yeah I guess."

"Good, you talk too much sometimes Sonya."

"What did I say?"

"Everything," Dean said as he laughed and rubbed his thumb across his bottom lip. "Sonya look, I already promised Alex I was not going to hurt you, and I promised him I would keep contact with him once I left, and I am going to keep that promise."

"Ok, that is understandable."

"I just have a lot of decisions to make, because I am going to have to either balance the both of you, or let one of you go. I'm not ready to do that yet."

"I understand."

"Do you really understand?

"Yes I do

"Tell me something about yourself that no one knows but you Sonya."

"I was previously addicted to drugs."

"What?"

"I had a bad time in my life, in which my boyfriend introduced me to drugs and I was addicted for a period of time, and almost od'd."

"Seriously,"

"Yep"

"Tell me something else."

"I like to be dominated."

"Huh?"

"I like some DSM, I like being tied up and blindfolded."

"Woah…" He said laughing "you serious?"

"Yep"

"and something else"

"I am very self conscious about myself, because I have been in two previous abusive relationships. So I keep my guard up because I automatically think someone is going to use or hurt me. I have 17 walls up at one time and it takes one hell of a bulldozer to knock them down."

As they lay there, Dean continued to ask her to reveal more and more about herself, and she just spilled out all of her secrets. Some shocked him, others just made him sit and wonder what everyone else was going through in their life. He was surprised but not totally taken aback, he could see pain in her eyes on certain details and just held her on others. There were moments she broke down into tears. Dean then began to open up about his past, his life, and she listened to every word that rolled off of his tongue.

She listened to his life as if it was a movie, she saw him as a kid in Cincinnati, OH, and she saw the things he went through as a child, the things he saw. She saw, in her mind, the moment he saw the flyer for Les Thatcher's wrestling school, the moment he met Cody Hawk, his first match, his career in HWA, CZW, Dragon Gate, she saw every promo he cut. She saw his hurt, and his accomplishments and she saw who he had become. It was like opening a locked book, there were so many chapters and you had to put in the code to get to the next one. She smiled and realized that his 29 years were harsh, but if he had not experienced them, who would he have been. She understood that part oh too well, because she had been that person too. She realized that sometimes you have to go through hell to see who you are. Once you get past it, the hell, the pain and the hurt you realize you can do anything.

They sat and talked for hours, Alex broke them from their conversation and came in and sat down and talked about his feelings about things as they were happening, both Sonya and Dean listened and responded and then Alex said he was going back to Juan's to play a video game and to eat some Quesada's. Alex looked at Sonya and kissed her.

"Dean?"

"Yeah man, what's up?"

"Thanks for making mommie smile again, even if you two don't date or whatever, I haven't seen that smile since dad died. Thanks man."

Sonya blushed and looked down at the bed with no words to say and Dean looked at her and smiled.

"Anytime man, anytime."

Alex left them to continue talking. Dean looked at Sonya quietly and tried to study her face, he wasn't good at reading expressions, but he knew when someone had things on their mind.

"What you thinking about?" He said laying back on the bed.

"Going back to a normal life after your gone. It's going to be hard but I can do it."

"Sonya, why did you let me, you know. Was it because I was Dean Ambrose?"

"Honestly yeah at first it was. You know when you're my age, when someone is attracted to you it is a good thing and a bad thing. Good because you're still got it, bad because you know they probably want one thing. So just the fact that you of all people were attracted to me of all people it was a challenge to see if I could really do this."

"Ok, so what about now?"

"Now, I am just floored at who you are, you're so humble, you're not a lunatic. You're a man doing what he has to, to survive. Your awesome at what you do. I really like you Dean..and yes I know your real name. Letting you go is going to be super hard, but it a thing we have to do in life sometimes."

"So you would just let me go?"

"If it meant you being content in your life, and if it meant that my doing so would allow you to keep your success, yeah I I can say I love the man you are and could see myself in love with you forever."

Dean leaned in to kiss her and Sonya drew away. She grabbed his chin in her hand and looked into his eyes for a while. She wanted to look into every being of him. His heart, his mind, his being. She wanted to see inside of him. He stared back at her and then looked away, and she followed his eyes with hers and brought his eyes back to her again. He wanted to get up and leave at this point, but she sat there and was patient and watched him.

"Stop." He said trying to pull away from her.

"No, look at me please."

So he did as she asked. She stared at him, soaked in every line on his face, every strawberry red streak in his hair. The blue in his eyes, the hairs that had begin to grow on his face forming his beard, every crease, and every crevice…even his dimples. She soaked it all in. He other hand stroked his hair, which was now a frizzy mess; she teased it and played with it. Dean moved his head with every touch and stared back at her. She leaned in and kissed him softly and he drew back this time.

"What do you want from me Sonya?"

"I want one last night of you, and then if you walk out that door in the morning and I never see you again, I can remember I had all of you."

She kissed him again and he toyed with her lips softly. He reached up and touched her shoulder. He took his time touching her so he would remember everything about her. He slowly undressed himself and they her, and laid her back. She watched him as he made his way down to her love. It was a short moment because both of them wanted to feel each other. He braced himself as he entered her slowly. She wrapped herself around him and they watch each other, eyes locked on eyes and he thrust himself forward. She grabbed his back and scratched him and he growled a low murmur. He continued his pace and took his time. Kissing each other the made every second count and slowly continued their session. Sonya met his strokes evenly and she moaned loudly. Dean moved slower

"Slow it down baby," He whispered bending down to her ear and biting it "We have all night, lets savor it."

Sonya looked up at him, desire over taking her… "Your voice drives me crazy Dean"

"Does it."

"Yeah it does."

He leaned down and began whispering things in her ear, and thrusting harder as he did. Sonya grabbed his hair and screamed his name loudly. She couldn't control herself. He continued his movements and continued whispering things to her. She released herself and almost passed out, and he continued to play with her and toy with her. She was lost totally lost. Dean slowly grabbed her hips and continued to whisper. He held her hands above her head.

"You can't touch me, you hear me," He whispered to her

"Yes, I hear you."

"If you touch me," he whispered, "I am going to have to spank you, and I don't think you want that."

"I don't Mr. Ambrose I don't"

He smiled realizing she had picked up on his game.

He thrust himself deeply inside of her and she held her hands in place. She grabbed the headboard and kept her hands in that position. Dean elevated her hips to where he wanted them and began to go deeper and harder, the sound of their bodies colliding turned him on. Sweat beading on his brow he continued his pleasurable punishment. She squirmed under his grip but continued to hold on to the headboard. Dean grabbed her hair and continued to take her. Her walls started to vibrate and he felt her reaching orgasm and he allowed himself to release as well. The two of them came with pure force and instead of it stopping Dean continued to go on. Throughout the night they continued to make love in this fashion. Collapsing eventually from exhaustion and falling asleep.

As they slept Dean s phone began to vibrate and it was Roman. Dean looked at his phone and then at Sonya who lay on his check sleeping. He answered softly.

"Yeah man."

"We will be there in about an hour man."

"Ok I will be ready call when you're downstairs."

"Alright man."

Dean snuck his arm from under her and went and took a shower. He got dressed quietly and Sonya heard nothing. His phone rang again as he was gathering his last bit of clothing and it was Roman telling him he was outside. Dean looked at Sonya and walked over and kissed her forehead, with a smile he left.


	11. Chapter 11-Your Mine

Chapter 11- Once Your Mine Your Mine

Dean went on with his daily activities, and Sonya went on with hers. When Sonya woke up and saw him gone she was lonely, it felt as if her home was totally empty. She called in from work and told her secretary to handle all of her business for the rest of the week, because she did not want to be bothered. That was the plus of owning your own business.

Dean went back on the road with Roman and Seth, when he got back to New York, he and Renee reunited and he went back to his normal relationship with her. Daily he would think of Sonya but kept his contact to a minimum with her. He text or called Alex daily, sometimes three or four times a day, their relationship became one that was very close. Dean began to become a sort of mentor to him, which was unexpected because he did not want to be a mentor to anyone. Yet, everyday when Alex got in from school he would text Dean to let him know…Renee watched him interacting on his phone a lot and she wondered who or what he was talking to because he didn't talk to anyone that much except for Roman and Seth.

"You texted mommie Dean?"

"Na I have been super busy."

"You might want to she has been in her room for almost two weeks, comes out to cook and eat and that's it. She hasn't even been to work, her assistant has been handling things for her."

"She ok?"

"She misses you, but won't say it."

"Alright, I will text her now." Dean could see Alex's face light up on his end as he read the reply Dean sent.

Dean had Sonya stored under Sonns on his phone.

"Sonya looked over at her phone as it vibrated, Brad had been calling her everyday getting on her last nerve and so she didn't even look at who it was she was tired of his calling she was not in the mood, not today.

"Brad stop fucking calling me, leave me the fuck alone, if you don't I will change my damn number and you won't have any access to me anymore…stalking ass and stay away from Alex too he told me you called him asking personal questions about me and Dean stay the fuck out of my business."

She heard nothing but silence, "Good glad you got the point…goodby.."

"If I was there right now I would fuck you until you cried."

"Dean…"

"Yeah, its me. What's wrong with you, why have you been sitting in your room like a hermit for almost three weeks? "

"Just didn't want to be bothered."

"That is such bullshit Sonya, you want me to come see you don't you?"

"Does it really matter what I want Dean, I have not heard a fucking thing from you in almost two weeks, but my son hears from you daily. So does it really matter what I want?"

"Don't start Sonya you know I am working and traveling and going from town to town."

"Yeah and fucking your girl in the process I really don't want to talk to you either right now Dean. Your doing you, so go do you."

"Sony…."

Sonya disconnected the call and turned off her phone, she was over him, over Brad and done. She knew this was on her, and she accepted that but it did not mean she couldn't stop it when she was ready and she was. She made a decision to change her number and told Alex not to give it to anyone. Not even Dean. Sonya was drowning and needed to get away so she booked a flight to Chicago for a week. She was going to take Alex but he told her he couldn't fly because he had finals and he couldn't miss those. She told him she would move the dates back for him..because she needed the love of her baby right now.

"Ma you don't need me, you need time alone."

"I need my baby so I can talk to him. I always stay happy because of you."

"Ma you do know it is ok to be sad right?"

"I know baby but I would rather not give anyone else the satisfaction, so I am good"

Alex walked over and kissed her on the forehead and loved on her for a second. She hugged him and got up and got ready to take a shower. Alex's phone rang and he answered.

"Hey man what's good"

"Yeah hold on a second, ma telephone"

"I don't feel like talking."

"Take the phone ma, for me please."

Sonya already knew who it was and became agitated but took the phone from him.

"Yeah…"

"So you just up and changed your fucking number without a word of saying you were going to. You think I'm a fucking joke or something Sonya, do you think I am a fucking joke. Three days your shit has been changed and I had to call Alex because your ass wants to walk around in a funk…If I was there I would have your ass tied to the bed."

"You done Dean?"

"No, the fuck is your problem"

"First Dean, you have been gone three weeks and I got nothing, not a text, not a call. Nothing. Although I appreciate it, you text Alex everyday.."

"So you mad that I didn't say hello is that is. This is why you change your number? You're acting like a fucking teenager. Just because I do not call you or text you does not mean I am not thinking of you. Did you ever think that I ask Alex about you everyday…did you ever think that Renee is sitting right by me and it is a lot easier for me to say I am texting some kid I met in SC that I got close with than to say I am texting the kids mom whom I fucked, and have feelings for. Did any of this cross your fucking mind Sonya."

"Dean, get the fuck off the phone and go be with Renee. I am done and over this. We are done."

"Really? Are we now? Well fuck it, keep walking around like a fucking zombie pissed at the world I don't give two fucks you hear that."

Sonya tensed up "Do you think I think you ever gave a fuck in the first place? I knew you were going back to Renee, I knew you were not coming back to me. I'm not stupid."

"Sonya, you are pissing me the fuck off right now. I am trying really, really hard to be calm."

"Fuck calm, you came onto me Ambrose, I didn't come onto you. You invited me to your room, you pursued me. Now it's done…got that… D.O.N.E."

"Fine Sonya, " he said in a calm tone. "fine, it's fucking done, enjoy your pissy existence, and fuck you very much."

"Another thing stop texting my son, I am changing his number too."

"Hold on! Wait one motherfucking minuet. Alex has nothing to do with this. You want to be mad at me fine, but I promised him I was not going to walk away from him and I am not. So hang that shit up Sonya."

"No," Alex walked back in the room looking at his mother with anger in his eye. "Mommie I love you, but you can change my number all you want but I am going to still talk to Dean. You raised me better than that mommie."

Sonya looked at Alex and handed him his phone. "Fine Alex whatever."

Alex took the phone from Sonya and walked out of her room slamming the door. She did not understand what was going on, she had never been this angry, this hurt and she didn't understand why. She just sat quietly. Alex walked back into her room.

"Ma, Dean wants you."

"I just can't on Alex, tell him I just can't ok."

Alex looked at his mom and could tell she was hurting, "Alex I am leaving for Chicago tomorrow I am going to be there for a week baby, so pack your clothes so you can go with me."

"Hold on Dean, Ma I told you I have finals this week I can't go."

"We can wait until it's done."

"Ma you go by yourself, you need a break, and I will stay at Juan's"

She grabbed her son's hand and allowed herself to cry. On the other end Dean could hear her, he wanted to be there to console her, but he wasn't. Renee had heard every word that Dean said to Sonya and she walked out with a bag in her hand. She kissed Dean on the cheek and told him it was over. He looked at her astonished. She smiled at him and he smiled back because he understood her without her saying a word. Dean sat quietly and continued to listen as Alex consoled Sonya and finally there was quiet on the other end.

"Dean?"

"Yeah man,"

"She is ok now, she laid down, and she is going to take a nap."

"She said she is going to Chicago?"

"Yeah leaving tomorrow."

"Cool."

Alex told Dean goodnight and Dean began planning and plotting. Dean had a show in Chicago in four days, and had the three days before it off. He hit Roman to let him know what he was doing and Roman laughed at him.

"What about Renee man,"

"Renee left tonight, I think we are over."

"Dude you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good man, I just need to get to Chicago."

"Alright bro do what you have to do, follow your heart."

"I am man, I am. I am leaving in the morning so, I will hit you when I get there."

"You driving or flying?"

"Flying I don't feel like talking that long drive."

"Cool, Seth said to tell you that your pussy whipped."

"Tell Seth I said to suck my dick."

"Seth said that's what Sonya is for."

All of them began laughing. "I'm going to claim what's mine man"

"I feel ya bro, I feel ya."

Sonya got on her plane in Charleston. She was tired but she made it on time. She just wanted to get to Chicago and rest, take in a few shows., and get Dean out of her mind and system. Alex had looked at a couple of hotels and suggested one. The Crown Plaza. He had made the reservation and paid for it for her. All she had to do was get her key and go in the room. Which she was about to do. The room was beautiful; she was so excited to be in a new city. Even if for a few days. She put down her bags and took out her pink teddy she planned on relaxing in it all day.

Dean had been at the Crown Plaza for about three hours, his plane got in early. His credit card had been used for the room. He and Alex worked together on this one. He smiled to himself because he had corrupted Alex just a small bit. Alex told him what time Sonya's flight was coming in so, he went to the bar downstairs and sat facing the desk in his hat and shades. She didn't even see him when she came in.

"Ms. Grace your room is ready and here is your key."

"Thank you so much."

Dean had put Sonya in a penthouse suite; it wasn't anymore than a most of the hotels in the Chi so he was glad to pay for it for her. Dean walked by the desk and the front desk clerk smiled at him.

"Is there anything the two of you will need Mr. Ambrose."

"Nope just privacy."

"Yes sir"

Dean walked down the hall quietly and gave another 10 minuets before he went into the room. He heard the shower going and peaked in the bathroom. Sonya was singing to herself and he began making his preparations. Dean had a bag full of goodies and was going to use everyone. He peeled off his jacket, which revealed his black tank and kept on his Jeans. He took his place on the bed waiting quietly.

Sonya took her time taking her shower, she remembered Dean and how he did her body, but tried to shake those thoughts loose. She touched her thighs and then opened herself up and began to tease herself thinking about his lips on her. A moan escaped her lips and she was not aware that in the other room Dean heard every moan and every one. He sat on the bed, and heard her moaning and knew what she was doing, but he waited because he was going to give her something to moan for.

Sonya stepped out of the shower with her hair frizzy and wet, curls showing themselves and she toweled off. The orgasm she just had wasn't enough but it would have to do. As she walked out of the bathroom she screamed and jumped at what was on her bed.

Dean sat I the bed, legs crossed and his hands behind his head waiting for her to return. He looked over at the figure to his right and she looked just as beautiful as when he first met her.

"Dean! What, When did you, Dean!"

"Yeah me and Alex set this up, I am going to have to get him something.

Dean rose up off of the bed and she headed towards him. He grabbed her arms and looked her into her eyes.

"Don't you ever and I mean ever fucking talk to me like that again, if you do I will not talk to, see you or fuck with you again. You got that?

Sonya just shook her head and said nothing. Dean took her hands in his and took out a red scarf. He bound her wrist and guided her to the bed. Sonya just looked at him in amazement. Dean took her hands and with the remaining portion of the tie tied her hands to the headboard on the bed.

"Now, Sonya you have been a bad girl."

"I…"

"No one told you to talk did they?"

"No Mr. Ambrose"

"Bend that ass over and spread those thighs so I can see that pretty pussy."

Sonya said nothing she did as he said and waited for him to enter her from behind, but he didn't.

"Now, Sonya lets get this straight. Who is the man in this relationship?'

"You are Mr. Ambrose."

"Good I am glad you understand, " He said smacking her left cheek with such force that she jumped at the sting of it.

"Sonya you have been bad, I am going to punish you for hours." He smacked her again from the left side."

"Yes sir."

Dean stood behind her and looked at her. The smoothness of her skin, how it was still glistening to him. His dick was starting to harden. Dean positioned himself between Sonya's legs and took a good look at her love.

"I have missed this shit right here." He said smiling as he placed his head between her legs, and begin to lap at her pussy softly. He opened her up and licked on her clit with such force that she buckled. He continued to lick her. Tasting every drop that was flowing from her. He grabbed her ass and she began to move along with the movement of his finger that was inside of him. He smacked her ass as hard as he could and the sound seemed to echo through out the room.

"Giving me that fucking pussy, ride my tongue."

She did as he asked and moved her body around on his face. Dean groaned as her juices filled his mouth. She tasted sweet like Nectar. And he was enjoying every tasted. Sonya could not touch him because her hands were still bound to the headboard.

"You wanna talk shit to me, after I fucking tell you I love you? You fucking tell me its done. No I tell YOU when it's done, do you under fucking stand Sonya! Do you!"

"Yes Dean, Yes" She screamed as her walls closed around his tongue. and he stopped when she was right at the door.

"Your nor about to cum yet, I am not going to let you, this is going to be a slow burn today."

He smacked her ass again hitting the left cheek first and then the right. She hissed at him.

"No this is what you want, this is what you want Dean to do. Punish that fucking pussy. You can't just let me be the good guy, the sweet guy that shows you affection, no you have to bring out what I hide, the bad boy. The one that is about to pull the fuck out of that pretty wet hair and fuck you from behind…that is who you want isn't it Sonya," She moaned at his voice "Isn't it." He said as he grit his teeth and pulled her hair.

"Yes, that's who I want. I want you to fuck the shit out of me Dean…Now!"

He bent down and looked at her in her face "Your not running this show tonight baby, I am and I am going to punish and tease you. You will never do that again, will you? Will you?" He whispered as he entered her eager wetness. Dean was so hard he could have broken a table. Sonya screamed out as he rammed himself into her. His strokes hitting every spot imaginable inside of her. Smacking her ass he began to take long even strokes and as he looked down and saw her cumming on his dick he became wild.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back into him. "Give this shit to anyone else and I promise you, it will not be pretty. You understand Sonya."

"Yes!" She screamed as she was about to cum. Dean yanked himself out of her before either of them could savor it. Dean lifted her up enough so he could slide under her.

"Sit that pretty big ass on my dick, all the way on my dick. Now"

Sonya inched down slowly, and Dean grabbed her hips and pulled her down on him. She screamed in pleasure, it seemed as if he had gotten bigger. She began to grind on him, sliding up and down slowly, and then the pace got faster. She began to shake and he tried to pull her off of him, but his body was starting to get warm and he could feel the release on its way. Dean thrust himself so deep inside of Sonya that she threw her head back and screamed his name to the top of her lungs. Dean's thrust took over and he continued to spank and fuck her from below.

"Say my fucking name again…"

"Dean!"

"Again!"

"Dean!"

"A fucking gain!"

"Dean!, I'm cuming baby, I'm cuming."

The sound of their bodies colliding and the wetness of her was too much for him to handle and he felt his body beginning to release. Sonya continued to pound herself on Dean and he continued to enjoy it. Sonya came and Dean came right behind her. Sonya thought that was it, but Dean had other plans. Dean untied her hands and flipped her on her back and continued his feast.

Spreading her open he lapped at her like a dog that could not be fed enough. She squirmed under him and trued to wiggle free so she could regain her senses. Dean had her legs locked up in his arms so she could do nothing. Dean stuck his tongue inside of her and tasted every part of them.

Getting on his knees he kissed her fully, and entered her. She wrapped her legs around his back and threw herself into Dean. Dean grabbed her and took her breast into his mouth and continued his onslaught.

"Your so fucking wet and tight baby, FUCK! Give me this sweet shit…let me feel that shit. Make me come again"

Sonya took heed and began to ride Dean from the bottom. She arched her back and held on to Dean. Her hips moving like they were their own entity.

"Fucking wet shit…making my dick stay hard, that's what I want, keep going baby."

Sonya grabbed Dean's hair and rode him until she was exhausted. Then Dean put her back on her knees. He wanted to see how far she would let him go. He slipped one finger in her ass and she accepted it. He smiled to himself.

"Oh you're a nasty little vixen, you going to let me have that?'"

She looked back and shook her head in agreement. Dean went into his bag of tricks, and got his lubricant. He placed it on himself and her and then took his time entering her slowly. Sonya clenched the sheet and hissed and Dean growled loudly at the tightness he was experiencing.

"You done this before?"

"No,"

"You want me to stop?"

"No." She moaned loudly.

Dean took his time entering her and then began to take slow strokes that became stronger and more powerful. Dean grabbed Sonya's arms and pulled her back while he continued. Sonya screamed in ecstasy and Dean smacked her ass. She moved along with him, and before they knew it, they both came.

Dean collapsed on top of her and slipped out of her slowly and removed his condom. Dean looked at Sonya and Sonya looked at him and they laughed. As slumber overtook them Sonya whispered "I love you" and he held het close and rumbled "me too" and there was quiet peace.


	12. Driving Me Mad

Dean woke up feeling drunk, his head was pounding. He looked around the room and reached to his side and there was no one there. He sat up quickly and looked around to see if he was really in a hotel room, because he could not remember everything from last night. Bits and pieces flashed in his mind and he shook his head slowly trying to job things around.

**Flash** Sonya moaning his name so loud he had to cover her mouth and tell her to shut up

**Flash** the two of them in the shower and Sonya giving him a blowjob that made his knees buckle.

"What the fuck did I do last night and why and I so sore?"

Dean looked back and the red scarf that he had used for Sonya was wrapped around his wrist, and his wrist was sore from the indention that seemed to have been burned there. "Wait? Did she tie me the fuck up? What the hell happened?"

Sonya was nowhere to be found, the room actually looked empty. He jumped up and opened the closet and her bag was on the floor, a bottle of lubricant hanging half way out of it. He walked three steps further and saw a pair of handcuffs hanging on the closet door.

**Flash** Sonya handcuffed to the table and Dean spanking her from behind as she acted like she was afraid of him and was trying to get away.

"Whoa!" Dean said as he laughed "We got kinky as fuck in here last night."

"Yeah we did. I am so sore right now."

Sonya said as she entered the room in a trench coat. Her short legs were lengthened by the 7 in heels she had on. Dean tilted his head to the side and looked at her. He walked over to her and played with her hair as she looked up at him. She bit her bottom lip lightly and her movement sent a whiff of her into his nostrils. Dean looked down at her and smiled

"Have I been a bad whittle boy?"

"Yes Dean you have, and I just don't know what to do with you."

"Can I play with you?"

"I don't know if you deserve to play or not…do you think you deserve to play?"

Sonya said with a slight smile.

"I think I have been good on some things, bad on others, but all and all I deserve the number one spot right now. Don't you think ma'am?"

"I guess Mr. Ambrose, I guess."

Dean walked behind her and smacked her on the ass. "Nice and fat, I like it when it's nice and fat. Bend over for me."

She bent down and touched her ankles and he saw something and realized what it was. He took both of his hands and palmed her breast while running his cock between her cheeks.

"Yeah that is a thing of beauty right there. You went to the breakfast bar like this?"

"Yes. No one was there just me and another older gentleman."

"Be glad I wasn't with you."

"Why?" She said biting her lips and running her fingers under his wife beater

"I would have bent you over that breakfast bar and fucked the shit out of you in front of everyone. "

She stood up and Dean played with the opening of her coat and finally opened it. Underneath was a lace red teddy. The lace was not too frilly but just right for Dean's taste. He threw her coat off to the side. His hands ran down the front to her breast and he took his time touching and licking them. Sonya moaned and that gave Dean the incentive he needed to keep going. He kneeled down and found the snap between the legs of the teddy and stuck his finger where it needed to be. He rose up behind her and his dick hardened.

"Open your legs." He whispered as he licked her neck and bit down and began to suck on her. She did as his said and parted her thighs. His fingers teased her and he rubbed circles around her clit. She thrust herself back against him and he placed one hand around her neck. His fingers moved to her opening and she grinded on him. Dean leaned down and his dick began to harden. Dean bent her over the table and threw her leg up on the chair in front of them. He slid himself in her and Sonya reached back to grab a piece of him. Dean grabbed her left wrist and right arm and pulled her back. His strokes began to strike a cord in her as she moaned louder and louder.

"Your pussy stays wet, just like I like it. I love how tight it is. Open it up for me I want to see you're cum on my dick."

Sonya did as he said, "and don't you move, I control this pussy, don't I Sonya?" He said with a full thrust

Sonya tried to speak but she was about to cum and could not make the words come out. Dean smacked her on her ass and she threw her body into him fully. Dean yanked his dick out and grabbed her arms and held them above her head and smiled a smile that she had never seen.

"Didn't I tell you not to move?"

"Yes Dean, but I couldn't stop. It was so..

"I told you not to, right?"

"Yes, Yes you did."

He continued to hold her wrist as he led her to the bed. He took out four small red colored ropes and tied her arms and feet to the head and footboard of the bed. Sonya's legs were wide open and she could not move. Dean took full advantage of her. His fingers dove inside of her, the wetness of her made his dick scream to enter her but he used restraint. He tasted his fingers and grumbled to himself.

"Pussy is so damn sweet, I want to taste it. "

Dean made his position at the bottom of the bed, Sonya's legs began quiver and she moaned, as his face got closer to her. Dean looked up at her and smiled, he got up and got on top of her and looked down at her as she bit her lips. He had a black bandana behind his back which he took and blindfolded Sonya.

"You don't need to see me, you just need to feel he."

Sonya was nervous, and she exhaled slowly. She heard water running and she heard the door to the room close. She felt a bit of anxiety, but didn't know why. She trusted Dean so why feel that way. Yet she did. As she heard the door open and close and the clock being placed back on the door. She waited.

Dean looked at her, so helpless he could tell she was scared and it turned him on. This was the first time he saw fear in her. Not fear of him, but fear of the unknown. Dean keeled down and opened her up and looked at her. He stuck a cube of ice in his mouth and allowed the freezing water to drip on her clit slowly. With each drip she shivered. His fingers rose to her breast and he toyed with her nipples one by one. With his other hand he watched as the droplets from his lips hit her clit. He leaved in and blew his warm breath on her clit and began to feast…the ice and the warmth from his mouth was a perfect combination to have her twisting in her restraints. Dean got more and more turned on because she couldn't touch him.

"You like that don't you."

"Yessss, please don't stop.. PLEASE!"

Dean teased her. Licking around her spot and then allowing his tongue to flicker over it in darts. With every strike she moaned louder. Her hands wrenched at the restraints and he knew he had her. Her forced his tongue inside of her tasting every drop of juice she had. She tried to arch her hips but was restrained from doing so. Dean grabbed her hips and continued to toy with her, dipping his tongue inside of her and then take it out to tickle her spot and then repeating the motion.

"Dean your fucking driving me mad! SHIT!"

"You think about this every time you want to be a bad girl, think about this punishment. I am going to make you cum until you can't walk straight do you hear me?" Dean said in a gruff voice while smacking her on her ass.

"Yes, Yes..I hear you I hear you."

Dean continued his torture of her and as she would get close to cuming he would stop. He got on his knees and although she could not see him, she could feel his breath all over her. His fingers tickled her as he crept up closer and closer to her lips. He kissed her softly and entered her at the same time. His thrust became life to them both. He reached back and yanked her ties for her legs free. And grabbed her hips and legs and lifted her them so he could position her legs in the air. He closed her legs so all he could see was the opening of her pussy and he dived himself deeply into her. She screamed his name over and over. He slowed down and bent over her and took off her blindfold. As her eyes focused his sweat drenched body came to light. She loved seeing him like that, it turned her into a sex crazed woman when she saw him, hair drooping with sweat, his body glistening, abs perfectly formed. She wanted to touch him so bad, and he could see it all over her, and he wouldn't let her. He lifted her legs and put them on her shoulders and dove deep into her. Bending her back and watching her eyes. She began to close in on him and he withdrew himself quickly.

"Dean please stop teasing me please…."

Dean slammed himself back into her quickly and dug his nails into her hips. His thrust ferocious and his words ringing in her ears.

"I love this shit and I love you."

Sonya looked up at him in amazement. He stopped and looked down at her and realized what he had said as well. He let her legs drop slowly and leaned in and kissed her…

"Love at first fuck." He whispered as he re-entered her slowly this time. His pace was slow and easy. He snatched the ropes away from the headboard, he wanted to be touched. Sonya grabbed his back and dug into him and he hissed as he arched his back. "Yeah dig em in come on Sonya dig em in me."

She screamed and he growled, Dean dove deeper and deeper feeling as if he could not get deep enough inside of her. Sonya accepted him fully, and his thrust quickened. Sweat drenching the sheets and the two of them in full ecstasy. Dean looked down at Sonya and she looked up at him.

"Watch me cum, don't take your eye off of me. You hear me Sonya!"

"Yes baby I hear you, cum baby."

Sonya laid there, her eyes a glazed haven. Watching the man that was supposed to be a one night stand, a man who was years younger than her, a man that in any world wouldn't have given her a second glance release himself. His eyes locked on hers, his face focused, the veins in his arms flexed completely and every part of him ready to explode. As they came together he grabbed her and she grabbed him and they held on for dear life.

Dean fell forward on her chest and lay there quietly. Sonya's heart was still racing and her breathing was returning to normal.

"Dean?"

"Yea"

"Why do you do me like this?" Sonya said as she played in his reddish locks. He sat up and looked at her in her eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like this, I you can keep doing this to me, your going to have me strung out."

"Gonna have you? Gonna have you?'

Sonya looked at him and laughed, Dean got up and did his normal dance around the bed and headed to take a shower. Sonya lay there dazed and confused.

"Sonya you have to get yourself together, you have to. He is going to chew you up and spit you out. Get it right girl." She lay there thinking and then heard Dean singing and she thought she would join him.

"Can I join?"

Dean stepped back and smiled.


	13. Division

Sonya laid quietly as Dean slept on his back, arms behind his head in a peaceful slumber; the moonlight beamed through the window and laid directly on him. She was totally intoxicated by him.

"You are so beautiful Dean," she whispered quietly, he breathed softly and moved as if he heard her, but he didn't. She wanted to touch him, but she dare not to, she wanted to kiss him, but she dare not to. She wanted to crawl into his heart and just be there forever, but she dare not to.

She just lay there, quietly, and watched him sleep. His hair a beautiful patch of redness that hung frizzily over his eyes. Dean stirred but didn't wake. He turned on his side facing her, not knowing that she was staring. Sonya nuzzled herself closer to him and he felt the warmth of her, and he reached out, by instinct, and pulled her into his chest. "Go to sleep babe." He whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. With comfort and sleep invading her mind she lay listening to his heartbeat. His grip became tighter on her, and the extreme warmth from his body enveloped her. The world seemed very small right now, because outside of these four walls the only thing on her mind was Alex and he had already gave her a goodnight call.

"This is going to be so dangerous, I can feel it." She whispered as her eyes closed

* * *

Dean's dreams were vivid. He stood in the middle of two shadows. One was a small feminine frame and the other of a larger frame, but both were female forms. He heard both voices, and he knew immediately that one was Sonya and the other was Renee. Dean turned towards Renee's voice and was captivated by the tone. He turned towards Sonya's voice and was captivated by the way it sounded. He was confused and lost at the same time. Then out of the shadows came both women. Both vying for his attention. His love, his heart. Then suddenly Sonya disappeared. There stood Renee, arms open wide and looking at him confused. He stood there, feet planted and not knowing which way to go. He looked back for Sonya and she was nowhere to be found. Had he ran her away? Had she just plainly gotten tired of the tug of war and just left. Renee called him softly and he looked towards her and said not a word, yet he kept seeing and hearing Sonya. His pocket vibrated and it was Alex and he kept calling Dean's name but when he responded Alex could not hear him…it was like fate had removed them from his life, and he didn't know why he just knew it didn't feel right. Nothing felt right. He looked around and nothing…noting but space.

Dean sat up sweating and looking around. The room was lit up slightly by the sunlight that was trying to crack into the room. He looked to his left and Sonya lay sleeping. She had wiggled her way free throughout the night. He reached over and pulled her back towards him. "I thought I had lost you." He whispered

"You can never lose me, its not possible" she whispered back and fell back to sleep. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

* * *

The two of them relaxed most of the day, both phones on silent so no one was disturbed. They knew Dean had to go in another day and Sonya was also leaving that next day. They just wanted to find something to hold onto.

Sonya sat up and watched television and Dean had gone to the McDonalds to get something to eat. He walked back in with a huge bag of food and Sonya looked at him and laughed loudly, as a small bag of fries dangled from his lips.

"Were you hungry babe?"

"Hell yea, do you know how much sex we have had in this bitch?"

"Umm yeah I was here remember."

"Smart ass…"

"Shoot I got it from you redman."

"The hell that come from."

She busted out laughing at him loudly as he strode over to the bed and placed the bag of food on the bed while munching on the small bag of fries. He was famished and she could tell. They hadn't eaten a lot while they had been there.

"Ok I got different stuff because I didn't know what you wanted," He said as he rolled his eyes at her "Since you didn't exactly specify what you wanted."

"I sowwy babe."

"Yeahhhh sure you are…sureeeee you are."

She reached for his hand and he looked at her with a smile and fell into the bed while still munching. He wanted to sit at the table but he changed it because he just didn't feel like sitting up.

"Dean, " Sonya said as she munched on her burger. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"How much"

Dean looked over at her and watched her quietly. He knew she was going somewhere with this and he felt as if he was not going to like it, but he went along for the ride.

"I shouldn't have to tell you, you should know."

"How are we going to do this Dean, I ache for you when our not around, I..how are we…I want to be with you so bad."

Tears began to fall from Sonya's eyes and Dean grabbed the food and flung it away from the two of them. He grabbed her and held her while the tears spilled from her fully. She looked up at him, and shook her head at him. The confusion in his eyes.

"Dean, its not going to work between us, and you know its not."

"What the hell are you talking about Sonya?"

"You know its not going to work."

Dean sat there and looked her in her eyes and saw the torture she was going through.

"If we want it to it can Sonya."

Sonya shook her head violently and looked at Dean, she could not let go of the other issues. The age, the success, the differences. She couldn't let it go and he knew it. Dean grabbed her in his arms softly and kissed her, she needed him and had made the decision that this was the last time she would see him again. As they made love fully Dean could feel a difference. An emptiness.

* * *

Sonya watched Dean sleep and she sat at the table in the room as she wrote this letter:

Dearest Dean,

When you awake and find this letter I will be gone. I am so in love with you I cannot breathe sometimes. I love everything about you. You're smile, your eyes, and your kiss..everything. Yet I know I will never be that woman that you need in your world.

I wish we had met years ago; our love would have been so beautiful. Go back to Renee and make it work. I love you, and I always will.

Love Always Sonya.

* * *

Dean had the same dream and this time when he awoke, Sonya was gone and on the table a letter lay. He looked around the room, in the bathroom and other area's of the suite and Sonya was nowhere to be found. As he opened the closet door he saw her bag and all of her belongings were gone. He dropped the letter on the floor, and sat on the floor and just shook his head. This time, he didn't try to contact her. He just let her go…


	14. Can We Get It Together

Chapter 14

"Mommie, you have to tell him, you have to."

"Alex, I am not telling him anything, so stop bringing it up baby."

"Mommie, how would dad have felt if you had never told him you were pregnant with me?"

"Difference is your dad and I were married, now let it go, last warning."

It had been 4 ½ months since Dean and Sonya had seen or talked to each other. Since that last night at the hotel in Chicago. Dean had moved on and had proposed to Renee and Sonya was now dating someone else. It took her a while to get over him, but once she did she was fine. Alex continued to talk to him daily, Dean never broke the bond they had formed and didn't plan to, regardless of what he and his mother were dealing with. A month and a half after their last night together Sonya started feeling sic daily. Tired and out of it, then the morning sickness came. She wasn't going to tell Alex and was going to get an abortion, but she just did not believe in abortions. Alex found out by accident, because he was doing his weekly chores and emptied Sonya's trash can and saw the test. He called his mother immediately who was at work at the time.

"Mommie! Mommie!"

"What Alex what is wrong with you!"

"Mommie are you pregnant?"

Sitting in her office she hit the desk and mumbled an obscenity. "Yea Alex I am, and don't you dare and I mean DARE tell Dean do you understand me."

"But mommie, you haven't told him?

"No, and I don't plan to."

"But…."

"Don't tell him do you hear me."

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

Dean, Renee, Roman and his wife and Seth sat in the room together, talking to each other and watching television. Dean's phone vibrated and it was Alex texting him a goodnight text.

Seth and Roman still could not understand what happened and they chose not to bring it up. When they say him at the match in Chicago he was beyond upset and hurt at the same time. They tried to talk to him and comfort him, but he said he was fine and he just needed to get in the ring to get his frustrations out.

He defended the ICtitle that night against, Jack Swagger; he was not in the mood at all when he entered the ring. Michel Hayes had told him to cut a promo before the match, but he got in the ring and when the bell rang he started swinging. He flung Swagger into the ropes and clothes lined him, swagger gave him a weird look because they had spoken about the things they were going to do in the ring weeks ago. Dean snarled at him and started forward in full fight mode. Swagger tripped him up and put him in a low headlock on the mat. "Dude what's wrong with you," Swagger whispered and Dean jerked himself out of the headlock and put a forceful arm lock on Swagger who let out a painful cry.

"Dean this is not what we talked about doing. "

Dean caught himself and loosened his grip "Sorry man a lot on the brain."

Dean ended the match with the lariat clothesline and pinned him. 1.2.3. when he got in the back Roman and Seth grabbed him and Roman asked him one question. Was he in love with Sonya and Dean waved him off and went to a bar. He sat there looking out of the window quietly, and Renee came in at the same time, they began a conversation and Dean told her he was done with what was out there, he had what he needed right in front of him. From that moment on he never looked back. It was four months of bliss, they announced their engagement and Sonya saw it on Raw and it broke her heart, but she knew this was what he wanted anyway so she let it go.

Dean looked at his phone and the text simply said Goodnight Dean text you tomorrow. Dean hadn't asked about Sonya in months, but for some reason he couldn't let go of the feeling something wasn't right. It was like he could feel a pull and where it was coming from he had no idea but it was strong and there.

"How's your mom" Dean texted as he bit his thumb nail

"She is fine, she has been working and sleeping a lot."

"Sleeping a lot? Why?"

"Just been really tired lately."

"Is she taking care of herself?"

"Yeah eating like a horse lately." Alex texted hoping and praying Dean would pick up on his clues. He felt if he threw clues that were not the same thing as telling.

"Ok, cool…don't you have a birthday coming up?"

"Yeah in two weeks."

"Cool, I will be on the east coast I will drop through on the way to my next show and bring you a gift."

"For real man!"

"Yea, I don't break promises and we have a bond, I won't let you down, that's my honest word."

"Ok Dean, come to Juan's cause mommie will be at the house with her new guy, probably.

"She has a new boyfriend?"

"Yeah, after you and Renee announced your engagement, she gave this guy names Cedric a chance, he has been trying to talk to her for a while."

Dean looked over at Roman, who was watching him closely, and frowned. Roman gave him a what is it look, and Dean looked back down at his phone and then back up at Roman. Roman mouthed out Sonya's name and Dean shook his head. Dean leaned over and kissed Renee and said he would be right back he was going to get some ice. Stepping out into the hallway with the ice bucket in hand he called Alex.

Who answered on the first two rings.

* * *

"Dean, your gonna get me in trouble man."

"Only take a second. So who is Cedric?"

"Some guy mommie has known since Jr. High School. "

"Is he there? Has he been spending the night with her?"

"Naw, mommie is not sleeping with anyone for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"She isn't in the condition to sleep with anyone right now, she won't been doing any kind of sexual activity for a few months. She is too busy and too tired to do stuff like that." Alex tried throwing other hints and Dean still wasn't catching on.

"I mean is she sick or something."

"Yeah constantly sick, she has been that way for 3 and a half months now."

Dean got quiet and thought back to the last night they spent together. He began pacing back and forth, biting harder and harder on his nails. He remembered that they used no protection in Chicago, and he stopped pacing and his eyes widened.

"Alex?"

"Dean I gotta go mommie is up and I hear her coming, I will text you tomorrow" He whispered and disconnected the call.

* * *

Dean tried to call back but his phone went directly to voicemail, so he knew it was off. Dean walked back in the hotel room and looked as if he had seen a ghost. He looked at Roman and Seth with panic in his eyes and Roman and Seth looked at each other. Roman got up and told Seth to come with them while they run to the store to get some drinks. Seth agreed and all of them left together.

"Dude what's wrong with you?"

Dean looked at him, with confusion, pain and anger in his eyes.

"I think Sonya is pregnant, and I think she was going to keep it from me man."

"What!" Roman said with a look of confusion

"Huh?" Seth said pulling his hair out of his face. "What are you talking about man?"

"I talk to Alex everyday and night, I promised him that no matter what happened between me and his mom I would always be there when I could for him. So we text or call each other once in the morning and once at night and small text in between. Now I see he has been throwing hints at me about this for a while and I am just catching. Man if she is pregnant she is like 3 ½ months along."

"Dean?" Seth said with concern "what happened to protection man? and do you think she did it on purpose?"

"That night we just got lost, it was all night and all day, and no because she didn't want any more kids, she told me that."

Roman walked over to his friend who was so confused gave him a slight pat on his shoulders.

"Roman, man she wasn't going to tell me man!, She wasn't gonna tell me shit."

The more he said it the madder he got, "Roman she wasn't going to fucking tell me she was carrying my fucking child man."

He began to pace faster and faster, " Roman! She wasn't going to tell me about my fucking baby that is growing inside of her right now. Who does that shit."

"Calm down bro."

"Fuck can I calm down when this chick didn't tell me she was carrying my child, fuck can I calm down when she was going to keep some shit like that from me. "

Dean took out his phone and Roman took it from him,

"Dean, not tonight man, your mad as hell and all your going to do is piss her off and piss yourself off even more than you are right now."

"Roman hand me my phone back man, either I talk to her now or I just say fuck the show and drive to South Carolina right now and confront her. Doesn't matter to me either way."

Roman handed him his phone back, Dean walked to the end of the hotel parking lot and began to pace, his mind trying to figure out what to say to Sonya, and it was late so she probably wouldn't' answer..

He dialed the number that was still in his phone for Sonn, and it rang four times and Dean was about to hang up, and then a voice that was raspy and still sexy as hell came on the line.

"Hello, who is this?"

"So when were you going to tell me?"

"Huh? Who is this?"

"It hasn't been that long since you heard my voice Sonya."

Sonya got quiet and she recognized the voice. The voice that could set her on fire with one touch. The voice that made her dreamy eyes, the voice that she was madly in love with and the voice she had walked out on.

"Dea…what do you. What is it, it's late."

"Wake up Sonya, when were you going to tell me. Why the fuck would you keep this from me, what the fuck is wrong with you!"

As Dean's voice got louder, people started coming out of their rooms worried about what was going on. One of those people was Renee. She stood listening to the burning conversation that others heard. Dean paced back and forth and anger continued to build in him. His voice got louder and louder.

"You think I wouldn't find out? Is that it? You didn't think I had the right to know, that was not your fucking choice to make."

Sonya had heard enough, and she did not want to anger herself, or the baby but she was done with his ranting and raving and exploded on him.

"First off who the fuck are you talking to! Have you called me? Have you fucking texted me! Have you done anything, I mean any fucking thing to show me you gave two red fucks about me? No the fuck you didn't. So no I didn't fucking tell you shit! Simply because of bullshit like your doing right fucking now! Get the fuck off of my phone and leave this baby and me alone. Marry Renee and be the fuck happy and stay the fuck away from me."

Dean paced and threw his hands in the air. "Sonya let me tell you something. If you think you are about to keep me from my baby, you have lost it all."

"I will be down there next week, be ready for a visit and try me, try to be in a different spot and see if I don't find your ass, go the fuck to sleep." And he disconnected the call.

Sonya sat in bed and allowed herself to breathe. She knew Alex had told Dean, but she just didn't have the strength to fuss at him.


	15. Endless Thoughts

Dean paced back and forth, anger boiling up within him. Renee had heard the entire conversations and she walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Dean turned around with his fist balled up ready to punch at something, and looked down and her face was looking back at him. In confusion. Dean looked at her and shook his head.

"Dean, is it true?"

"Yeah, its true babe, it's true. She is pregnant with my kid."

"We will get through this, we will get through it together."

"We, Renee do you understand what is going on?"

"Yes I do Dean, but your not going to go through this alone, I'm not going to let you."

Dean bent down and kissed her on the forehead and smiled at her. He was so confused right now, He was trying to figure out his next move and trying to make heads or tails of the entire situation. He wanted to take the comfort of Renee but right now his thoughts were all over the place. He needed his boys, and he needed to ride.

"Babe, look I am going to get Roman and Seth to take me to South Carolina, I have to go see her, I have to go see Alex, I have to get some clarity."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Babe that's not a good idea."

"Dean this ring says it's a good idea." She said holding up her hand that was laced with the engagement ring he bought for her.

"I have to look out for my kid, and bringing stress on the mother is not good, that will bring more than stress so no babe I got this."

"Dean?"

"Yea babe?" He said as he stared into the sky.

"Do you love her?"

"Who? Sonya?"

"Yes…"

"I have to be honest, because I always am with you and everyone else. Yea I love her, I love her son, I love everything about her."

"Are you IN LOVE with her."

Dean stood silently, his mind thinking back to the nights they spent together. Not the sexual escapades, but the calm moments. The nights they laid in the bed sleeping, how she felt under his arms. How she felt when he wrapped his arms around her. Looking into her eyes when she was in tears. She laying on his heart falling asleep. His back was turned to Renee and she tapped him and asked him to look at her. Dean turned to look at her in her eyes and she didn't have to hear the words she knew.

Renee hugged him and walked away, as Roman headed closer to him. Dean began pacing again and Roman could tell he needed to intervene and talk to his boy.

Roman walked up and put both hands on Dean's neck. Dean turned around fully and allowed his brother to embrace him. Dean didn't cry but he had a slew of mixed feelings running through him. Dean stood silent for a minuet and finally hugged his brother tightly.

"Roman, I need you and Seth to take me to South Carolina, I can't drive man, I would wreck in less than an hour man."

"We got you, come on lets take a walk."

They began walking out of the driveway of the hotel and towards the colusimum which was less than a mile away. There was a long silence. Roman was trying to figure out in his head what to say to Dean. Dean walked with both of his hands on the back of his head, thinking.

"So talk to me bro." Roman finally said.

"Man, I don't even know what to say right now. "

"You sure she didn't do it on purpose?"

"No she took her pill everyday we were together I watched her do it. We started off using protection the first night, but after that I just couldn't anymore. I didn't really want to man. Sonya actually told me she didn't want anymore kids, she said she was too old to be raising a child."

"Dean, I'm not fussing at you ok. What were you thinking man?"

"I wasn't thinking, I never think deeply when I am with her, I don't have to tip toe through things with her. I never have to second guess what I am doing. I can't describe it. I wish I could but I can't bro, I just can't"

"How are you feeling right now man, talk to me."

"You know why I am so mad bro, you know why I am so fucking mad? She wasn't going to tell me. She was not going to tell me a thing, and that just makes my blood boil. How could she do that man."

"I mean Dean, you did just get engaged."

"What does that have to do with her telling me she is pregnant with my child Roman!"

"She seems like the kind of woman who will bow out, even if it hurts her. She probably saw no point in telling you."

"No point! No point! That is my mother fucking seed she is carrying inside of her, that is point enough."

"Dean, calm down. "

"I can't calm down. First she leaves me in the room, alone! Now this!"

"What are you talking about, left you in the room alone."

Dean sat on the steps of the arena and put his hands under his chin. He looked up at Roman and the confused look on his face and knew he had to spill the entire scenario.

"The last night we were together, Sonya became emotional. She kept questioning the age difference. She kept saying it will never work. She was emotional and I just held her and she went to sleep in my arms."

Roman stood there quietly waiting for the rest of the story. "Go on."

Dean looked up at his friend and shook his head. "The next morning I woke up and she was gone. She left me this note."

Dean said, pulling the letter out of his back pocket, and handing it to Roman. Roman read the letter and raised his eyebrows and looked down at his friend. He saw something in him and it was something that he had not seen before. Confusion and true love that lingered in him.

"Dean, you are madly in love with this woman man, and she is madly in love with you."

"Man, no I'm not."

"Dude, yeah you are."

Dean sat there, thinking to himself. The kisses, the hugs, the bond with Alex. The pursuit, it was all so sudden. Out of nowhere, He didn't pursue he allowed himself to be pursued, unless he really wanted the woman, then he didn't stop until…His mind overcame him and he looked at Roman with huge eyes. Roman saw that he had gotten through to Dean. Dean sat there biting on his thumb nail. He was quiet as he realized what had happened and what was going on.

"I can't be in love with her." He mumbled under his breath "I just can't be"

"Dean, accept it man, you are."

Seth, saw them talking from the hotel balcony and took his stroll down to meet them.

"What's going on man, I heard all the commotion outside but I just ignore it. Until Renee came in crying and stuff. What's wrong?"

Roman looked at Dean and he shook his head. "Dude Sonya is pregnant, she is about 3 months dude. "

"Three and a half." Dean said biting his nail.

"Wait, wait, wait…Sonya is pregnant."

"Yep."

"Wait, wait, wait…Dean protection?"

"Not the last two days."

"Was it her idea?"

"No, it just happened, we got caught up."

"Wait, wait, wait… Sonya is pregnant?"

"Yep."

Seth looked at Roman, who was totally silent and back at Dean who was in another world at the moment.

"So when are we leaving for South Carolina" Seth asked looking at the two of them

"In the morning, are you ready for this Dean?"

"Yep…


	16. Reunited

_**Guys I really struggled with this chapter..break them up or not, you may see typos because my computer is out for a few days so I am using my tablet...thanks to you all for the support and feedback I love you guys...alright here we go! "Nikki"**_

Dean sat quietly as the scenery passed him by. Seth, who was on the passengers side, kept trying to pull him into the conversation that he and Roman were having, but Dean was simply not in the mood for it, the interaction was nice, but his mind was all over the place. He wondered to himself what it would be like to see her again.

_Did she miss me at all? Did she even think about me. _Questions continued to flood his mind as they rode.

Roman continued to drive but asked his brother if he was ok, which he did not respond to. Deans mind flew to their last night together, and the love they made. How passionate it was between them, he tried to shake the thoughts free from his mind, but they invaded him,and he stopped trying after a while.

* * *

Sonya sat on the couch quietly watching television , Alex had just finished his chores and wanted to go to Juan's. Most of the day she had thought about her conversation with Dean, she kept trying to figure out what she needed to do. She was confused and scared at h same time. She knew Dean was coming but didn't know when. Alex walked over to his mother and saw her face.

"Mommie?"

"Yes baby."

"are you ok?, you look sad or something.""

"yes baby I am fine, just a lot on my mind right now."

"are you thinking about Dean.?"

"yeah I am Alex."

"text him mommie."

"baby I am sure after last night he doesn't want to hear from me."

"ma you never know until you try."

Alex kissed her on the forhead and headed out.

"I love you mommie"

"I love you to my love."

As Alex walked out, Sonya looked at her phone and sent a hello out into th atmosphere, not expecting a reply.

Seth continued to chatter like a little girl, and Dean had literally blocked him out. Deans phone vibrated in his pocket, and taking it out he saw a hello.

"Hey"

_I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you_

"your fine"

_I really miss you, no disrespect meant to Renee,_

"I miss you too. What are you doing"

_Sitting on the couch watching Duck Dynasty_

"Why aren't you watching me on the network"

_I stopped watching wrestling after_

_I'm gonna take a nap, I am very tried.. be safe going to your next show._

"I will, I promise, where is Alex?"

_He is at Juan's just text him. Talk to you later_

"Ok babe, have a good nap, text me when you wake up."

_Ok_

Sonya balled up on the couch and allowed her eyes to close. "he called me bar again" she said hugging herself, he called me babe.

* * *

Dean didn't let on that he was coming, he didn't know how things were going to go but he wanted her as comfortable as possible when he got there. Hearing her voice would probably make him weak, but he had to see her, to make sure things were ok and to clarify some things.

Sonya slept for an hour and then decided to get up and cook, everything about Sonya had changed in the past four months, her hair had gone from a shoulder length brown, to a long red that hung loosely past her shoulders. She began working out, because she was 41 and carrying a little version of she and Dean, and she did not want any complications. Her hips and butt were still accented but her stomach just had a slight Pudge. Alex truly became the man of the house. Doing chores, sometimes cooking small things. Making sure Sonya and his sister or brother were fine.

The further along she got, the more her body just wanted to rest. She had stopped taking calls from stressful individuals, and started on her and left the office to be ran by her new branch manager. Now all she had to do was focus on the baby and his or her growth.

As she rose off of the couch, her body was craving some mozza sticks (mozzarella sticks), she we in the kitchen looking for her Italian bread seasoning but found none.

"ugh"

Dean was still quiet as they drove past South Of The Border, and he knew he was getting closer to Sonya and Alex. He yawned to himself and Roman said he was going to stop and get some gas and Roman told Seth to take over driving.

"you want something out of the stone Dean?"

" Nah, I'm good."

Dean laid his head back on the headrest and remained silent as Seth went into the gas station. Roman watch the silence in his brother, and the emptiness that seemed to overtake him. Roman made up in his mind he was going to get Dean to talk some while they rode the rest of the way.

Roman got back in the car and looked back at Dean,

"bro?'

"what's up Roman"

"Snap out of this funk your in."

"I'm not in a funk, I am just thinking."

"talk to me bro"

"I don't really know what to say, that's the problem, I don't know what to say at all, not now."

"why?

"I mean Roman, I don't even know how I feel right now. I want to be pissed, I want to punch a wall or something, but my heart just want to see Sonya and Alex."

"Dean what's wrong with that though?"

"well for one I am engaged to another woman, that is the biggest thing"

"Question Dean, an be honest with yourself, if Sonya had never left you in that room, who do you think you would be with?"

Dean looked at Roman for the first time during the ride, and really had to answer that question. He leaned his head back again and as Seth took over the driving Deans mind floated back to the first time he and Sonya met, and the sex was not the focus, but the look in her eyes when walked up on her. The scent she carried with her. The following morning at the hotel, the interaction she had with Roman and Seth, Then Chicago, the look in her eyes when sh was in fear of their relationship. Deans eyes widened and he sat up..

"Roman"

"Yeah man, what's up?"

"I am totally in love with Sonya…"

"I know man"

Seth looked in the rear view mirror an smiled "Dean we knew that when you stayed in South Carolina."

"well since you knew it smart ass why didn't you tell me" Dean said as he kicked the drivers side seat.

"hell have we ever been able to tell you anything Dean?" Seth said with his evil laugh. "hard enough telling you to eat something, much less tell you that your in love with someone, come on now."

Dean sat back and allowed his mind to wonder, four months….four months…was it still there…

Dean picked up his phone and texted Alex.

"Where are you Alex?"

_Hey Dean, I'm at Juan's, what's upon man_

"So your not at home? "

_Nah mommie was super tired so I let her sleep, where are you Dean_

"Head back to the house."

_Now?_

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. Tell Carlos and Juan to come with you. I will be there in about 30."

_Cool_

* * *

Alex got overly excited and he, Carlos and Juan walked up to his house and Sonya was frantically rambling in the kitchen, looking for some Italian bread seasoning so she can make some mozzarella sticks. Alex walked over to her concerned. Sonya explained what she wanted and was craving. Carlos sent Juan to get some bread seasoning from their house and Sonya started prepping the mozzarella cheese she had out so she could roll them and bake them once they were breaded.

Alex laughed at his mom as she pouted.

As Dean, Roman and Seth pulled into the neighborhood, Dean saw Juan walking towards Sonya's house. Juan saw Dean and ran up and hugged him, Dean had braced himself so when Juan got to him, he was ready for the impact. Juan slapped hands with Seth and Roman and they all headed to the house. Dean and Juan talked and Roman and Seth carried on their own conversation behind them. As they approached the front door Dean blew a long breath and fell in the house behind Juan. Alex ran to Dean and hugged him, and even though he wanted to be tough he couldn't he held Alex for a few and then a handshake to Carlos.

Dean stood quietly and looked st Sonya, who had her back to all of them. Dean walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. She covered his hands with hers and he bent down to kiss her neck. "you smell so sweet."

"you feel so good being this close to me."

Dean rested his hand on her stomach, and Sonya felt so relaxed, she knew she was beyond in love with him. Dean turned her to him, oblivious of everyone in the room and kissed her, savoring the taste of her lips. His kiss sealed everything for them. Dean ran his hands through her hair, which was now longer and thicker, and looked at her closely. So much had seemed to change in her, she was glowing, and happy. Her hair was longer and red now, which he loved. She was fuller to him, and yet thinner in other areas of her body. He looked into her eyes and drank in all of the emotions she had been feeling. Kneeling before her he wrapped his hands around her hips and kissed her stomach softly. Sonya ran her fingers through his tussled hair, knowing he hadn't had any sleep.

Roman, Seth and the rest of the guys knew it was time to head to another area, so Carlos suggested they all go to his house. The guys agreed and left. Sonya and Dean were in their own world, so no one else existed at that moment. Sonya reached down and cupped Dean's face and smiled at him.

* * *

Taking his hand she lead him to the couch. She laid back and Dean placed himself between her legs. Laying there he listened to all the activity going on inside of her, it sounded like rushing water every time she moved and he laughed to himself about it.

"I wish you had told me"

"I am really sorry Dean, I just felt this was the best decision to make"

"That's the thing Sonya, it wasn't your decision to make, at least not alone."

He looked up at her from his position and we was lost in his eyes, she could see the hurt she had caused and sh hated it. Her intentions were to not interfere in Dean's current relationship.

"Your right, it wasn't."

"After you and Renee got engaged I just wanted you to be happy, I felt like you were happy and I wasn't going to intrude in that."

"Sonya why would you think my child would be an intrusion, this is a part of me."

"I don't know really, I just….I don't know baby, I just don't know."

They sat in silence and Sonya began to drift away in sleep, while Dean lay there amazed at the sounds he was hearing from inside of her.

"Sonya,"

"Yes baby," she replied as her finders danced through his red mane

"You left me, that is going to be hard to get over, you literally left me, alone, in that room with a note…just a note and nothing else. That hurt more than you know."

"I didn't know what else to do."

"Stay, Talk, Fight for what you want and desired that's what you do."

"Dean I was afraid."

"you don't think I was too, I still am, but I will fight for what I want."

She continued to play in his hair as he rose up and moved forward. He needed to taste her again. He kissed her softly, nibbling on her lips as his tongue searched her. She grabbed his hair and retuned the kiss with a fever, she wanted him to take her, but now was not the time. Pulling back he looked into her eyes and he knew his love for her was real. Moving back down he laid his head back on her stomach and his arms wen limp, and his breathing slowed. Sonya knew he was sleeping, and she allowed her body to relax under his weight. Slumber surrounded them.

Roman and Seth decided to head out to a local hotel, but wanted to let Dean know what they were about to do. Seth and Roman walked to Sonya's and when they walked in, the scene was beautiful. Sonya was laid low on the couch and Dean was between her legs, both fully asleep. Sonya's hands relaxed in his hair. One of Dean's hands resting on her stomach. They both stood and smiled at the scene.

Sonya stirred and opened her eyes, and looked up and Roman smiled down at her. "you ok sweetheart"

"Yeah, we were letting Dean know that we were getting a room for the night."

"no, go downstairs, the basement is made up for guest, since Alex has friends over all the time. There are two double beds, a pool table, a television, a fridge,and a video game system down there. Get you both a set of sheets out of the closet in the corner and there are spreads there too. The bathroom and shower are in the back corner, there should be towels down there too. There is no need in you guys spending money baby..our home is your home, now go get some rest, I will cook soon, I hope if I don't stay lazy today."

* * *

As she was talking Dean began to stir, and Roman and Seth looked at him. Sonya ran her fingers through his hair and whispered to him and he turned his head and went back to sleep Roman loved the way Sonya was with Dean, gentle and loving. Seth noticed how tame he was with her. They looked at Davy other and both walked over and gave Sonya a hug and a kiss and headed downstairs to sleep, both were worn out.

Dean's dreams were vivid, he saw himself walking, alone quietly. Alex walking behind him and Sonya walking in front of him, holding a baby with red frizzy hair. He saw the pretty mixture of skin tone in her, but her eyes were as blue as the ocean. She reached up for him and smiled, as her tiny hands scrunched up pleading for her dad. Sonya turned to him and handed her to him…

What's her name Sonya, did we pick a name for her.

AnnaLisa Rose Good

Dean took his daughter and kissed her on the forehead as Roman and Seth entered the scene with a smile.

Sonya turned in her sleep and she opened her eyes, Her late husband stood there with a baby in his arms. A little girl, with a hair full of red hair. He smiled at her and nodded to her left. As she looked she saw Dean and Alex coming towards her smiling and talking. He husband smiled at the site of Dean and Alex. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

AnnaLisa Rose is going to be beautiful.

AnnaL…. I miss you so honey

I know my love, but I am always with you, now you have a chance at happiness happiness don't let it pass you by ok

Ok baby

I will always love you, but he loves you too

She turned and Dean looked at her smiling…..

Dean felt Sonya stirring under his grip and woke up to see her crying in her sleep. He reached up and touched her cheek softly and she woke up to seeing him there, She smiled at him and he moved towards her lips slowly. The kiss was not rushed or forced, it was slow and steady. Dean placed his hand on the arm on the chair to brace himself to tower over Sonya, she looked at him,his eyes, his lips..everything and ran her hands under the hoodie he had on.

"I need you Dean"

"You already have me"

"I need to feel you, all of you"

Dean tilted his head to the side and smiled. "You sure," he said as he began toying with her hair.

She reached up and touched his face and pulled him down into a passionate kiss and embrace. Licking his earlobe she whispered "I'm beyond sure."

* * *

Dean helped her up off of the couch and into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and removed her T-shirt and sweatpants. As she laid there in her bra she started covering herself up, and Dean removed her hands. "Stop it, I love your body."

She smiled at him and he leaned in for another kiss. Sonya ran her hands under his shirt and removed it, Dean licked her neck and nibbled down to her breast. Sonya arched her back and moaned loudly as he toyed with her. She screamed loudly as he nibbled on her breast.

Dean moved to the lace around her panties and toyed with it, ripping it from around her thighs. His fingers searched for the moistness of her. He opened her slightly and stuck a finger inside of her. She inhaled slightly and then he inserted another finger inside, the room was silent all that could be heard were the moans coming from them and the moist sounds of Sonya's walls encasing Deans fingers as he played with her.

As Deans fingers moved inside and out of her Sonya began to move on the rhythm with his movement. Dean watched her closely as she moved her hips. She would suck him in with one move then push him back out, and he was becoming turned on . "you missed it didn't you? You never want to lose this do you

Sonya shook her head and moaned loudly. Dean slid down between net legs and lapped at the juices that spilled out of her. He opened her and licked around the outside of her love. His fingers continued their exploration of her as his tongue caressed her clit softy. She grabbed his hair and he begin to growl at her softly "cum for me"

Her hips bucked and he felt he walls closing in, and he stopped. Sonya begged him to continue but he had other plans for her. Leaning above her, he entered her teasingly, his head made its way through her opening and he withdrew it before she could get comfortable. She looked at him as he smiled. He stuck his head in again and this time Sonya forced her hips down on him and he laughed and growled at her, "being a little greedy aren't we?"

"Its been over four months, how am I supposed to act Dean?

"What your supposed to do," he said kissing her lips, "is let me make you cum, can you do that" ha said ramming himself inside of her, and then pulling back out slowly. "lay still ok…"

Sonya quietly shook her head yes. Dean licked his way back down her hips and took his time as he took her completely in his mouth, all he wanted was to hear her moan and feel her as she released herself. He braced himself as he lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulders, she grabbed his hair and thrust herself down on his tongue, he accepted her fully and curled his tongue inside of her.

"Dean Please Please …Stop…Ohhhhh I ..I..Oh"

As she climaxed he continued to lick on her, which brought more and more, she tried to push him away but his grasp was too strong and she was too weak. As she continued to climb over and over, she became oblivious to her sounds, she grabbed him and he made a quick but long thrust inside of her, his hips meeting hers as they collided. Dean controlled her as he lifted her hips off of the bed so he could go deeper into her, she pulled him down so she could touch him, kiss him, hold him.

He moved slowly as he looked into her eyes. She whispered sweet nothings in his ear, biting his neck and leaving traces of her desire all over him.

He arched his back and released himself fully inside of her, but he was not done and he continued his work. Sonya scratched his chest and it sent chills down his spine. Dean grabbed her hips and continued to move her from one area of the bed to another.

They couldn't get enough, they tried to stop, but their bodies wanted more and more, Dean reached his final climax and collapsed next to Sonya, who was now on her side, sweat matted hair sticking to her forehead.

The two of them looked at each other and laughed fully. Dean wrapped his arms around Sonya and they both decided to let their tomorrow's write themselves. Dean knew he was about to face a true challenge, and Sonya knew she was going to have to put on her big girl drawers and act accordingly.

Neither of them expected any of this, but knew the battle was just starting.

* * *

Dean fell asleep holding Sonya's hand. The next morning when Roman knocked on the door, he cracked it to make sure everything was ok, and Dean was wrapped around Sonya, legs and arms and he was sound asleep, Sonya was on his chest, this room, like the hotel was torn to pieces…Seth peeked in and laughed so loudly that Dean cracked an eye open to see who it was.

"Shut up Seth," he said softly as not to wake Sonya

"I didn't say a word man, not a word"


	17. The Swan Song

_**to all my loyal followers thank you for taking this first ride with me on this first FanFiction journey...this story was my virgin story and you guys broke me in good too LOLOL there is more to come and I have not forgotten your request...to my followers that wanted some kinky be careful what you wish for... The 50 Shades will be up soon...love you all so very very much.**_

Dean, Seth and Roman sat in the kitchen attempting to not wake Sonja who seemed to have slept for hours. Alex had come in gave dap to Roman and Seth and hugged Dean, and went back out, it was so funny to Dean that he was even in this position…instant family and now a baby on the way.

"I never saw myself in this role man." Dean said to Roman

"What role bro.?"

"The dad role. I mean growing up I just never imagined it happening. Funny thing is she didn't want it, sometimes things just happen huh." He said drinking his coffee

"Man, we never know out future, all we know is getting beyond your past to make a way for what lies ahead." Roman said with a smile.

"Dean you're a good dude, I have told you that time and time again, your good to the people around you and they see how cool you are, The Lunatic Fringe thing is just a name." Seth added

"I know man, just didn't see this one coming, I guess. I have dated older women. Well fucked them at least, but not in a million years did I see myself dating and falling in love with someone so different. It was a divide and conquer thing at first, I just…she blindsided me guys."

At that moment Sonja walked out of the bedroom, holding her stomach,

"Jonathan, I don't feel to good." She mumbled and then passed out.

Dean, Roman and Seth grabbed her and laid her on the couch. Seth felt her pulse which was very weak. Dean reached down and as he checked her over he saw blood between her legs.

"Colby, look!" Seth looked down and so did Roman, they all dialed 911 at the same time and Dean got the call through first. While Roman and Seth watched over her. Dean explained the emergency and the dispatcher advised him there was a unit on the way.

Dean texted Alex,who burst through the door in a matter of minutes. Right behind him came the rescue workers. Who began working on Sonja and the baby. They loaded her in the ambulance and Dean rode with her, Sonja did not wake the entire ride and looked pale to him. He held her hand as he bit his nails, trying to gather his thoughts he bent down to her ear. Sonja I love you, you can't leave me I have finally found what I want…who I want,don't do this to me.

Sonja opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere baby I promise." And then she fell into a deep sleep.

For a week Sonja lay quietly, she looked so beautiful to him, she slept soundly and he just waited for her to come back to him. The doctors told him that she would not be able to carry the baby to term, because of a medical condition with her her uterus and her age. They wanted to take the baby, but he would not allow that…he wanted Sonja to make that decision. He slept in that room day and night, Roman and Seth tried to get him to go eat, take a break or something, but Dean sat there…waiting. Roman brought him a change of clothes daily, and sat and talked to Sonja while Dean would shower and brush his teeth.

Dean would come out and take his seat again without a word, and wait. After a few days of no response finally Sonja squeezed his hand, he was laying next to her and he was holding her and she moved slightly, That's right baby, come back to me…to us…. He whispered touching her stomach. He listened daily to the heartbeat of his unborn child, as he/she got stronger by th day. He could hear activity and when th nurse did a sonogram of her stomach Dean saw his child for the first time…kicking and moving and it amazed him.

"would you like to know the sex Mr. Good."

"Huh?" he said looking at the screen in front of him

"Would you like to know the sex of your child?"

"I already do, it's a girl right?"

"Why, yea how did you…"

"Lucky guess." He smiled thinking back to his dream.

"Is she healthy.." a weak voice said and he looked to see Sonja's eyes focused on the screen. Dean squeezed her hand and his dimples caved in totally as he smiled "Like her momma"

Sonja was placed on bed rest for the next few months, and Dean would come right back to her after his shows.

Anna was born on November 3rd, healthy and strong through C-Section she had a full head of red bushy hair, and when Dean held her for the first time she smiled at him, he was totally in love. Her mocha complexion, red hair and beautiful dimpled smile won the world over.

As she grew so did Dean's love for Sonja, Alex and his family. They decided to go to the Justice of the peace on their wedding day, which was on November 3rd the following year. As Sonja said her vows it rang true to them both.

Sonja smiled and said the following.

"Sometimes when you least expect it, you round a corner, and before you stands your destiny. You can fight it, run from it, deny it, even try to leave it behind, but if its meant to be….you can't stop it. Dean I tried to stop loving you. I even tried to leave you, but I just couldn't. The harder I tried the more I needed you. I am so in love with you and I hope you and I will make this last until we are old dried up prunes."

Dean laughed and Roman busted out with a kiss kiss noise which made them both laugh and then roman gave Anna a tickle as she giggled at them while reaching for Dean, who took her proudly. As the justice of the peace pronounced them man and wife Dean looked at Sonja, Alex and Anna and realized…all those moments alone were for a reason…so he knew when he was finally where he belonged.


End file.
